Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare!
by Stonestar
Summary: Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar are hosting revenges and Truths or dares. Send in ideas to see which cats get revenge, and which cats get truths or dares. Rated T for literary violence. I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!
1. Chapter 1

A shadowy figure stalked into the DawnClan camp. Padding up to the leader's den, the gray she-cat snickered. In her paws was a bottle of spray paint, glue, fake angel wings, an eye patch, and, of course, feathers. Quickly working,, by dawn the she-cat was hiding in the long grass that surrounded the DawnClan camp, waiting for its leader's reaction to her_ prank..._

"STONESTAR!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!" Whitestar ran into the forest, running into Stonestar. Hiding her laughter, Stonestar looked her victim over. The white, long-furred she-cat had fake angel wings on her back, feathers all over her body, an eye patch, and some pink spray paint on her tail. Claws unsheathed, Whitestar leaped for the gray MoonClan leader. Sensing the danger, Stonestar pushed a button on a remote and the two appeared in a makeup room.

"Rainsight, help my friend. Get me Oakleaf while you're at it." The light, cloud-gray medicine cat ran off, and Oakleaf appeared, holding a comb. Whitestar was yowling in pain as feathers were ripped from her fur. When both cats were prepped, Stonestar pushed another button on her remote, and both leaders appeared in a news station filming area. Cat camera crews were already there, Shadowpelt manning the main camera.

"Live in 5...4...3...2..." The black cat gave the signal.

"Hi, and welcome to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, and this is Whitestar. We will be hosting this..._interesting_ event.

"These remotes that we have can control space, time, cats, you name it!!" Stonestar held up her universal remote, and Whitestar glared at the cheerful gray cat with a black heart on her chest. "We are asking you to review and send us ideas on which cats should get revenge on each other, and some truths or dares! So please, send them in, or this program will fail!"

Suddenly a brown-red tom ran into the station and handed a note card to Stonestar.

"Awwww... Thanks, Thornclaw!" The gray she-cat gave the tom a lick. Whitestar scowled.

"Anyways, Sunstar, the other host, isn't here because... Oh, never mind, here she is now!" a beautiful, yellow, slim she-cat stepped into the room and sat in a chair between Whitestar and Stonestar.

"Hey!!! Sunstar, you're late!" Whitestar growled. Sunstar stuck her tongue out at the white leader.

"So, we will be traveling around the territories, old AND new, and preforming these revenges, or truths and dares! Please, review!" Stonestar smiled, and the cameras shut off.

Whitestar lunged for Stonestar, and Sunstar stepped between the two.

"To DuskClan!" The white leader yowled, then jammed a button on her remote, and the three cats disapeared to DuskClan territory. Sunstar and Whitestar were standing on the edge of the gorge, and Stonestar appeared in the air above the gorge.

"I'll get you!!!!!" Stonestar yowled as she fell, and the two other leaders heard a sickening crunch.

"_OWWWWWW!"_


	2. Chapter 2

Sunstar waited anxiously at the entrance to Rainsight's den. Stonestar would be getting out today, and Sunstar had dragged an unwilling Whitestar to see her.

"Why do I have to be here again?" Whitestar asked.

"Because you are the one who pushed her off a cliff... Come on, you two are friends... with a never ending battle going on between the two of you." Sunstar checked the time, waiting.

"Yeah, I guess so..." At that moment, Stonestar walked out of the den. Her front forepaw had a blue cast with owls on it. The gray she-cat was eating a chocolate bar.

"Hey! Whitestar, Sunstar, did we get any revenges or truths or dares?" Stonestar pulled out her remote with an evil look in her eyes.

"Uh..." Sunstar mewed. "Yeah! We got three from Cloudtail of ThunderClan. Although two of them are kinda strange… We will probably only use the one." Whitestar showed Stonestar a piece of paper, and Stonestar nodded. "No one else has really reviewed, but this will work!" Whitestar said.

"Completely. Now, shall we begin?" Stonestar asked, smoothing her fur. Whitestar pushed a button on her remote, and the cat camera crew appeared cameras at the ready.

"Live in 5...4...3...2..." Shadowpelt's paw made the beginning signal, and Stonestar immediately began talking.

"Hi, and welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, and this lovely white cat is Whitestar. Sunstar is standing to my left. Now, tell us Whitestar, what kind of ideas do we have today?"

"Thanks, Stonestar, and we have one dare from Cloudtail of ThunderClan! Actually, we have three, but two of them are not appropriate for our… younger viewers. Our dare takes us to the gathering Island in the new territory!" Pushing a big green button, all the cats poofed to the island. All around them, cats from ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan stared at the group.

"Who the heck are you?" Blackstar growled. Firestar exchanged a glance with Onestar, and then stared at the three cats.

"I'm Stonestar, and this is Whitestar, and that's Sunstar. We are from Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! And we have a dare for Hollyleaf and Breezepelt." Stonestar quickly explained.

"Why should we allow you to torture our Clans?" Leopardstar asked.

"Because we have universal remotes that can control space, time, you cats, and such." Whitestar growled. Sunstar flinched.

"Oh, really?" Blackstar asked. Stonestar nodded, and pushed a white button. Suddenly, Blackstar was on the ground singing Every Time We Touch by Cascada.

"We believe you!!!" Firestar yowled, and then beckoned Breezepelt and Hollyleaf forward.

"Thanks. Okay, Breezepelt, Hollyleaf, your dare is to make out in front of all the clans!" Sunstar giggled, and then burst out laughing.

"What's wrong with her?" Firestar asked. Stonestar shrugged, and then looked at Whitestar. The white she-cat was holding up a package of Reese's and Sunstar was giggling, grabbing at them. Blinking, Stonestar looked down on the gathering of cats.

"Hollyleaf, Breezepelt, do you need a repeat of your dare?" Stonestar asked. Hollyleaf shook her head, her eyes wide in horror. Breezepelt was grinning happily.

"Okay, you may begin." Whitestar announced. Breezepelt lunged for Hollyleaf, and the black she-cat ran away.

"C'mere!" Breezepelt yowled. Hollyleaf spun around, and was about to cry 'never' when Breezepelt caught up to her and began making out with her.

Whitestar gagged, and Sunstar grabbed the Reese's, tearing them open, and devouring them with pleasure. Stonestar began fighting with Leopardstar on who was the better leader. When the two warriors were finished, Stonestar turned back around. Whitestar was pushing away Blackstar, who was trying to woo her with his..._singing._

"Whoops, I guess I should make him stop!" Stonestar said, and pushed a button on her remote. Blackstar blinked, and then looked up at Whitestar.

"You and I would be soul mates!" he mewed, grabbing her leg.

"Um... ew." Whitestar shook her leg, trying to get the black-footed leader off of her. "I already have a mate!" Blackstar gasped, and began crying.

"Please, ditch that mousebrain, stay with me!!!Please!" the ShadowClan leader balled. Suddenly, and black tom-cat with a tawny stripe running down his back poofed into the tree next to Whitestar.

"Say that to my face, punk!" the tom growled, then leaned over and pulled Whitestar into a dip, kissing her. Whitestar giggled happily. Blackstar started crying, and crawled over to his perch in the tree, sniffling.

"Anyways, since the other dares are not going to be used, I am going to edit them, and use them! Sorry, Cloudtail of ThunderClan, but we are still using your dares… please don't hate us!!!" Stonestar pleaded. "We will let you put a cat as a guest host on our show if you don't hate us!!!!!! We're sorry!!! Anyways, Crowfeather, Leafpool, and Nightcloud, please step forward." The three cats did as they were told.

"Your revenge, Leafpool, is on Nightcloud for taking the love of your life away from you." Stonestar whispered in Leafpool's ear, "You have permission to dance with Crowfeather, and be all romantic… You know, have a dinner, kiss, etc. And Nightcloud has to watch, from a cage of course." Leafpool grinned, and whispered to Crowfeather. The black tom smiled, and looked meaningfully from Stonestar's remote to Nightcloud. Stonestar nodded, and pushed a button. Nightcloud became trapped in a steel cage. Tango music began playing, and Whitestar pushed another button, Leafpool had a lovely red, Spanish style dress on, and Crowfeather, a suit. As they began dancing, Nightcloud wailed.

"We really, really, don't need to watch that... Shall we go to our next dare? Firestar, Onestar, Lionblaze, and Heathertail come with me! The rest of you can go back to your camps" Stonestar smiled, and turned to Whitestar and Sunstar. Sunstar had finished her Reese's and pushed a button on her remote, and the three cats, plus their camera crew disappeared, along with Firestar, Onestar, Heathertail, and Lionblaze.

Reappearing in the empty ThunderClan camp, Stonestar gave out the next dare.

"Lionblaze, Heathertail, you must..." she whispered the rest in their ears. Both cats growled, although Heathertail meant it differently than Lionblaze.

"And what if I don't?" the warrior asked.

"Do you, or do you not accept the dare?" Stonestar held up her good paw in front of her and examined her claws. Whitestar sat on the highledge and pouted that her mate had been poofed away.

"No," Lionblaze growled. "Fine, kill her." Stonestar said in a bored voice.

"WHAT!?" Lionblaze screeched. "Your punishment is to kill her."Lionblaze gulped, and then leaped for Heathertail, biting her throat viciously. Ripping it, he pulled back when the WindClan warrior was dead.

"You... you... you KILLED HEATHERTAIL!!" Onestar screamed. "No duh!" Stonestar mewed.

"And with you two here as proof, Lionblaze is done with his dare." Heathertail stood up, "Why am I not dead, I died!"

"Yeah," Sunstar explained. "But we might need you in the future, so we brought you back." Firestar was poking Heathertail, laughing, "I'm poking the undead! I'm poking the undead!" Stonestar growled, and then turned to the cameras.

"Thanks for joining us for this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! See you next time; I'm Stonestar, signing out!" The cats disappeared, and Sunstar, Whitestar, and Stonestar appeared in a spa. Stonestar was getting a pedicure; Whitestar, a massage; and Sunstar, a mud bath.

"Hmm... this mud looks extremely pale." the tabby she-cat examined. Stonestar exchanged a glance with Whitestar and snickered.

"What?" Sunstar asked. "Nothing!" Stonestar replied, examining her finished pedicure. "To the hot tub?" she asked. Whitestar nodded, and signaled for the cat giving her a massage to stop. The two cats stood up and walked over to the hot tub, sighing as they emerged themselves in the water. Sunstar tried to get out of her mud bath, and failed.

"Hey, what is this stuff?" the tabby asked. "Concrete," Whitestar mewed.

"WHAT???!! ARE YOU JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE??????" Stonestar looked up, "Yeah." She then motioned for one of the employees to bring her a towel, and climbed out of the hot tub, leaving. Whitestar followed.

"Meanies." Sunstar mumbled.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello... Thanks to whitestar091(not the host Whitestar), Hiddenfilly, the host Whitestar, beargeek15, and the muffin man for reviewing. Special thanks to Hiddenfilly, beargeek15, and the muffin man for sending in dares. I hope you like it... and I need ideas for revenges between the hosts!!(I am running out of ideas... not good) I am sorry that I have not updated recently, but my mom's internet was broken, and I had to use other people's internet to check my email.. But all is well...**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Warriors, Leopardstar would have died long ago. ****  
**

Sunstar sat in the tub, waiting. She was still stuck from the concrete Whitestar and Stonestar had tricked her into. It had been a day, now, and Sunstar was trying to reach her remote, but it was just out of reach. Suddenly, Stonestar and Whitestar burst into the room, Whitestar carrying a jackhammer.

"You're not gonna?" Sunstar pleaded. Whitestar nodded, then plugged the machine in.

"Owwwwww..wwww..www...www.......w.w.w.w.w." Sunstar's voice vibrated as the concrete was broken apart. Eventually, Sunstar climbed out of the tub, and glared at Whitestar and Stonestar.

"By the way, we have a bunch of dares!! We are moving up in the world!!" Stonestar squealed. "Shall we begin?" Without waiting for an answer, the gray she-cat pushed a button on her remote, and the cats appeared on an island. Cats were all around them.

"Live in 5...4...3...2..." Shadowpelt zoomed in on Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar.

"Hi, and welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm your host, and... well, so are these." Stonestar waved a paw to Whitestar and Sunstar. "Anyways, today, we are gathered on the island, even though it is not a gathering because it is the best to gain access to cats from all clans! Our first dare is from Hidenfilly!" Stonestar turned to Firestar.

"Firestar," she whispered. "Your dare is to tell Tigerstar that you love him!" Firestar yelped.

"Wait," he whispered back, "but Tigerstar is dead!"

"Remote, duh!" Stonestar straightened up, and pushed a button on her remote. Dramatic Jaws music began playing, and Tigerstar appeared.

"What do you want? I'm busy!!" the tabby growled, looking Stonestar up and down.

"No, you're not! You are on Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare. Now stand there." Stonestar pointed towards a clearing.

"Begin." Whitestar mewed. Firestar jumped down from his branch, and walked up to Tigerstar with fear in his eyes.

"T-Tiger-Tigerstar... I- I- I- I LOVE YOU!!" Firestar ran behind a tree, waiting for the dead leader's response.

"You WHAT?!!" Tigerstar yowled, then leaped for Firestar. The ginger leader dodged the dark tabby, then the two began running around the clearing, Firestar shouting something unintelligible.

"It was a dare!" Stonestar mewed.

"Oh." Tigerstar said, but still began beating the crap out of Firestar.

"Anyways!" Sunstar mewed. "Our next dare is from beargeek15! Squirrelflight, step forward." The ginger cat winced when her name was called, and she slowly padded forward. Whispering in her ear, Whitestar explained her dare.

"By the way, if you're wondering why we whisper a lot, it is because we want the dares to be a secret." Stonestar explained. Squirrelflight's face lit up in an evil grin, and she climbed the tree to Blackstar. The white and black leader was staring longingly at Whitestar, and Squirrelflight unsheathed her claws. **Slap**. All three hosts burst out into laughter as Blackstar was slapped across the face by Squirrelflight. Red marks showed where her claws had met his face. The ginger cat bowed to the cheering ThunderClan cats, and jumped down from the tree.

"Thanks! Okay, since we have so many dares, we are going to take a small brake..." Stonestar mewed, then poofed away.

Sitting in her den with Sunstar, the gray leader pulled out a piece of paper, and a pen. She began scrawling in curly writing.

_Blackstar,_

_I have taken your advice and have ditched that mousebrain that was my mate. I am so happy that I took you advice. Anyways, I was just wondering if you wanted to go to dinner with me? Please, it would make me a very happy cat. And, by the way, I love how strong you are, your fur, and everything about you..._

_Yours truly,_

_Whitestar_

_P.S- Maybe I will ditch showbiz for you...(hearts forever!!)_

Sunstar and Stonestar laughed like evil maniacs, and poofed the letter to the leader's den in ShadowClan. Checking her watch, Stonestar counted to ten, then heard an earsplitting shriek of joy coming from ShadowClan. Whitestar walked into the den just then.

"What in the name of SkyClan was that?" The white cat asked. Suddenly, a loud rapping sound came from just outside the den.

"Come in!" Stonestar mewed. Blackstar rushed into the den, and began kissing Whitestar's paw, slowly moving up her arm, finally ending in a huge hug.

"What... is … going... on... here?" Whitestar gasped. Blackstar hugged Whitestar even tighter, then finally let go of the long-furred she-cat and held firmly onto her paw.

"I got your note, and yes, I would LOVE to go out to dinner with you!! I would do anything for you, I love you!! Join ShadowClan! Then, we could be together forever!!" The leader ranted.

"Where is Starstripe?" Whitestar asked. Stonestar pointed to a monitor which showed the black cat with a tawny stripe locked in a cage, yowling like a kit.

"Tehe," Blackstar mewed. Stonestar smirked, and pushed another button on her remote to return to the clearing.

"Hi, and we're back with Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, and Whitestar is being hugged to death by Blackstar!" Sunstar burst out laughing, and turned away.

"Next up, we have a dare from the muffin man. The dare is for Blackstar, Tigerstar, and Onestar to go to a Twoleg den and eat their mush for two weeks!!" Whitestar cheered. Tigerstar looked up from where he was pummeling Firestar, and squealed in fear.

"No-no-I'll do-" "Kay, bye now!" Sunstar pushed a button, and the three cats disappeared, and Whitestar let out a sigh of relief. Stonestar pushed another button, and Starstripe appeared next to Whitestar. The two hugged, and all the cats went "Awww" while Stonestar and Sunstar laughed at their plan.

"Okay... our next dare from the muffin man is for... us?" Stonestar looked at Sunstar. "Well, it seems that we have to be nice to each other for two episodes."

"Do the dares even apply to us?" Sunstar asked.

"I guess, oh well." Stonestar looked at Sunstar.

"OH MY GOSH!! SHOPPING!!" The two squealed, and jumped up and down.

"No, seriously, we're just kidding. 'Aint that right, Sunstar?" the tabby she-cat nodded.

"Okay, the last dare from the muffin man is for Firestar." The ginger leader yowled in fear, and ran off the island. Stonestar pushed a button, and Firestar reappeared in the tree, held in place by Sunstar. Stonestar leaned over and whispered the dare in Firestar's ear.

"But I don' wanna!!" Firestar balled.

"Too bad, there was no punishment, so you have no choice!!" Stonestar growled. The ThunderClan leader sighed, and nodded. Sunstar pushed a button, and Firestar disappeared, and a big screen TV appeared.

Firestar poofed into the old ThunderClan camp and ran up to the Highrock. He thwacked his head on the rock, and began singing, "I am the muffin man, the muffin man, the muffin man. I am the muffin man who lives on Dairy lane!" Stonestar nodded approvingly, then poofed the leader back to the gathering.

"Okay, seems we're all out of time! Please, review, and leave those Revenges or Truths or Dares!!" Whitestar yowled, and all went dark.

"Hello? Hello? I'm afraid of the dark!!" Firestar yowled.

**Yay, I hope you liked it... Please review... please?**


	4. Chapter 4

Whitestar was sitting on a rock, sunning herself. Stonestar and Sunstar were playing poker nearby.

"I'll see your Hershey kiss and raise you a Reese's!" Stonestar mewed. Sunstar smiled. A brown-red tom appeared on the rock.

"Thornclaw! What brings you here?" Sunstar asked, since Stonestar was busy kissing her mate. Sitting down next to Stonestar, Thornclaw looked at Sunstar with a 'do I really need a reason to kiss my mate' look.

"Seriously, what is it?" Sunstar asked.

"Well.... it seems that Shadowpelt wants you at the station for another episode." Stonestar smiled, "Kay!" and pushed a button that poofed the cats to their studio. Shadowpelt nodded at Thornclaw, and some cats ran forward to prep the three hosts.

Stonestar pushed a button on her remote, and all three cats appeared on the island. "Hi, and we're back with Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, this is Sunstar, my bff(we still have to be nice from our dare!) and this is Whitestar, who is probably going to kill me some time or other in this episode!" The white cat snickered, and Leopardstar smiled happily.

"Okay, this time, we have a dare from Wings that bring the fate. Firestar, come here." Sunstar mewed. The ginger leader yowled unhappily.

"NO NO NO NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I WON'T DO IT!!" Whitestar was dragging Firestar up to where Sunstar and Stonestar were standing.

"Gosh, you don't even know what your dare is!" Stonestar said. Then, she whispered the dare into his ear.

"But I'm afraid of the dark!!!" Firestar yowled.

"Do you, or do you not accept your dare?" Stonestar asked. Firestar shook his head.

"Kay, then go watch Barney!!" Firestar screamed as Stonestar pushed a button on her remote and he disappeared. Sunstar covered her ears.

"Our next dare, also from Wings that bring the fate, is for Tigerstar.... Wait, he is still eating Twoleg mush! What ever." Tigerstar appeared with a disgusted look on his face. He had a hot pink collar around his neck.

"Hey, Tigerstar!!!" Whitestar yelled sarcastically. "You have a dare!" The dark tabby yowled unhappily. "You have to wear a dress for the rest of the episode! Since you seem to like pink so much," Sunstar and Stonestar snickered at Tigerstar's collar, "You will wear a pink dress!!" Whitestar pushed a button, and Tigerstar was wearing a pink, floral, halter top,

"Take your pictures cats!!" Cameras appeared in front of each cat, and many flashed went off. Even ShadowClan cats that once knew Tigerstar were laughing and taking pictures. Finally, the laughter died down, and Whitestar poofed a cage around Tigerstar so he couldn't run away.

"Okay! Our next dare is from beargeek15! Just so you know... it is somewhat disgusting. But, it has nothing to do with mating, so we have to put it on here...(just kidding! We are putting it on here because we agree with beargeek15!!)" Stonestar said. Blackstar appeared in the cage next to Tigerstar. Immedietly, the white and black leader started yowling for Whitestar. He had a blue collar around his neck. Stonestar jumped down from the tree, and went over to Blackstar. She whispered the dare in his ear, and Blackstar nodded slowly.

"Begin," Whitestar said in a bored voice. Blackstar gulped, and turned to Tigerstar. The dark tabby leader with a pink, floral, halter top dress had his back to Blackstar. The white and black leader swallowed again, and licked Tigerstar's but.

"OWWW!! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING!! YOUR TONGUE HURTS" Tigerstar began attacking Blackstar.

"Tsk Tsk! You'll get blood on your dress!" Stonestar pushed a button, and Tigerstar was put into another cage. She pushed another button, and Blackstar disappeared to the Twoleg mush eating place.

"Our next dare is from whitestar091! Leafpool, come here!" Sunstar yowled. A fearful squeak left the crowd of cats, and Leafpool failed to step forward. Whitestar growled, and plunged into the throng of cats. A minute later, Whitestar dragged a squealing Leafpool up to the tree. Sunstar whispered the dare in Leafpool's ear. The she cat whimpered. Sunstar glared at her, and Leafpool climbed down. Stonestar pushed a button on her remote, and Squirrelflight, Brambleclaw, and Crowfeather appeared at the base of the tree. Leafpool slowly walked up to Brambleclaw.

"Brambleclaw, I- Iloveyouandwanttorunawaywithyou!!" "Slower!!" Sunstar yowled. Leafpool frowned, "I love you and want to run away with you," Leafpool yowled. Brambleclaw blinked, and Crowfeather began crying. Squirrelflight growled at her sister. Leafpool ran to the tree bridge, and off of the island.

"What a wonderful dare, huh?" Stonestar mewed. Crowfeather was yowling something like "I thought you wanted to stay in ThunderClan! You won't run away with me, but you run away with him?! Leafpool, you hate me!!!"

"Someone shut him up!" Sunstar said. "On it!" Whitestar jumped down, and pulled out a roll of duct tape. Pulling off a piece, she placed it over Crowfeather's mouth.

"Well then... Thanks for joining us on this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, and this is Sunstar, Whitestar has duct tape, and Crowfeather is crying!! See you next time!" Shadowpelt turned off the cameras, and Stonestar yawned.

"I'm going to go to my den and sleep, see you later!" Stonestar poofed herself to the MoonClan camp. Whitestar poofed herself away too, and Sunstar looked around, wondering what to do.

Whitestar sneaked into the MoonClan camp around midnight. Carrying a can of bright yellow spray paint, she went to Stonestar's den.

_WHITESTAR WAS HERE!! _

"What in the name of SkyClan did you do that for?!" Stonestar growled at Whitestar. The leader smiled, and painted a smiley face on Stonestar's underbelly.

"I'M GONNA GET YOU!!" Stonestar yowled, then leaped for Whitestar. The long furred leader stepped aside, and Stonestar fell straight into a cage. Locking it, Whitestar left, smiling happily.

Sunstar looked at the empty island. "I still don't know what to do!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry, but you people don't deserve thanks for sending in dares!! Only one person did, yahoo for Snowstar of SeasonClan!!! First person to send in dares gets to choose what Stonestar gets to do to get back at Whitestar for that smiley face... And... I will let you..... haveacatinthestoryforoneepisode!!! There, I said it... now REVIEW!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: If Stonestar owned warriors, then she would rule the world!!!! (my cat currently does... well, at least one, the other is a stalker!!)  
**

Stonestar sat at a table, munching on a sandwich. She had taken to wearing a large Scottland hoodie until her smiley face disappeared. Sunstar was talking avidly to her _mate_, Whitechest. Stonestar turned away for a second, and when she turned back, her lunch box was gone.

"NOOO!! Where did my lunch box go????!!! I can't lose it!!!! BWAAAAAA!!!" She began wailing, until Whitestar covered her ears, and threw the lunch box at the crying Stonestar.

"Wow, lose one little lunch box and you cry like a kit!!! Seriously, what is wrong with-- aha!!!" Whitestar eagerly unfolded the note Stonestar handed her, and laughed evily. Stonestar nodded, and held up her paw to signal her to stop. Sunstar was still talking happily with Whitechest.

Stonestar pulled out her remote from her hoodie pocket, and Whitestar gaped at it.

"You covered it in DUCT TAPE AND FAKE GEMS???!!!"

"Yeah, what of it?! Now everyone knows it's mine!" Stonestar happily displayed her remote, and Sunstar was _still_ talking with Whitechest. Angrily, Stonestar pushed a blue button, and the three of them poofed onto their set. Shadowpelt immedietly jumped up and began angling the camera.

"Live in 5...4...3...2..." The black, long furred cat signaled to start, and all three hosts broke out into cheerful smiles.

"HI!! I'm Stonestar, and this is Warrior cat Revenge and Truth or Dare!! This time, we wouldn't even be having an episode because we only got A SINGLE DARE!!! We waited, and waited, and waited, but no one else sent in any dares, so who ever Snowstar of SeasonClan is, they get to give us a description of their cat, and they get to guest star on the show!"

"Anyway, our dare this time ivolves the cats, so off we go to the island... no duh!" Whitestar pushed another button, and all the cats appeared on the island, where all the clan cats were milling around. As soon as the three appeared, all of them screamed, and half the ThunderClan cats fainted. Firestar was still watching Barney, and he appeared before the cats.

"Before we get on with our dare, Firestar's punishment for not being locked in a dark room until his next dare, sent in by Wings that bring the fate last episode, was to watch Barney, and sing to you all!!" All three hosts pulled out ear muffs, and put them on their ears. The camera crew did likewise.

Firestar began singing. "I love you, you love me, we're a happy family! With a great big hug and a kiss from me to you, won't you say 'I love you' too?" The cats in the clearing screamed bloody murder, and began running around in circles. The hosts pulled off their ear muffs, and Stonestar pushed a button. Firestar stopped singing, and order was returned.

"Okay... that was weird... Who knew Firestar couldn't sing??" Sunstar asked.

"Our next dare, as you may know, is from Snowstar of SeasonClan! Lionblaze!!! GET UP HERE!!!" The tawny colored tom slowly padded forward, trying to seem cool... it didn't work.

"You must be popular with the she-cats, my friend!" Lionblaze's eyes widened, and he shook his head.

"Seriously???" quietly, he whispered to himself, "Yes!!" Suddenly, all the she-cats from the clans swarmed up the tree and tried to attack Lionblaze. At that moment, Stonestar poofed all the camera crew, and the hosts, to the studio. By this time, it was around sunset.

"Hey, Sunstar, we set up a date for you and... _Whitechest_. Y'all are going to go to France, and all expenses are paid. Sunstar looked up from where she was sitting, and jumped up and down in joy.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!!!!!!"

"Go, go, we will take care of everything..." Whitestar pushed a button and Sunstar disappeared. Stonestar pulled out a magic hat, and reached inside.

"Will it work? Will it work??" Whitestar was beside herself with giggles, and Stonestar pulled a certain dead tabby out of her hat.

"To France!" she cried, and poofed herself and Tigerstar to the resteraunt where Sunstar was. Tigerstar sat down across from Sunstar, Whitechest appeared in a cage with duct tape over his mouth, and Stonestar appeared in the form of a "violinist" with a fake moustache, french barret, striped shirt, and camera disguised as a flower.

"Wait a second... you are most definantely not Whitechest!" Sunstar mewed.

"Of course not, but I'm sure that we can enjoy ourselves just as much!" Tigerstar smiled happily, and thought of Sunstar enjoying a romantic dinner with him.

"STONESTAR, WHITESTAR!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

"Please review!!!!" Whitestar mewed, then pushed a button, and all went dark.

**Remember, first person to send in a dare gets to choose what Stonestar does to get back at Whitestar, and getstohaveacatinoneepisode!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wow! I got a lot of dares! Hm... Not a single truth though! How about the first person to send a truth and a dare gets to have a preview of the next chapter! Thanks for reviewing though, and Hiddenfilly, send me a description of your cat, and you get to be on the next show! (what part you get is a surprise).**

**DISCLAIMER: A shadowy figure stepped into the ball room. Immediately, the music stopped, and every one stared at him. He cleared his throat and said, "Stonestar does not own Warriors,"  
**

Stonestar padded out of the English style cottage and went to the mail box. On the side of the black box were the words: Three awesome cats live here!!! She flipped through the letters.

"Review from Hiddenfilly!! Oooh! Our first one! She gets to have a cat on our show! Review, from icanhazlolcatsplz, review from Snowstar, who apparently changed her name to Blossomstar because it is spring, another review from Blossomstar, and a review from Unblinded Justice! Cool!" Stonestar pulled out a DVD case. She squealed with delight and ran inside the house where Whitestar was trying to beat Sunstar at Dance Dance Revolution. Ignoring their game, Stonestar put the DVD in, and sat down to watch.

"Hey!!! What did you do that for? I was winning!" Sunstar whined. Stonestar exchanged a knowing glance with Whitestar, and a huge grin appeared on the white she-cat's face.

"Yes!!" Whitestar punched the air, her tail thrashing happily.

"Shall we begin?" Stonestar waited for Sunstar to nod nervously, and pushed play...

_"STONESTAR, WHITESTAR! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!" Sunstar yelled, then looked back at Tigerstar. Sighing, she sat down and scanned the menu. _

_"Soooo... What kind of cat do you like? A hypothetical question, of course!" Tigerstar fiddled his claws, and stared at Sunstar. _

_"Ignore, Ignore, Ignore... Aha! I will have the cream of onion soup!" She told a waiter.... who happened to be Stonestar. Tigerstar looked away, and tried to whistle. With a furry mouth, it didn't work, and he ended up choking._

_"Anyways.... you like chocolate?" the tabby pulled out a box of chocolates after he was done choking. Sunstar's eyes widened, and she grabbed for the chocolates eagerly._

_"On one condition! You MUST be nice to me! No talking of Whitechest, got it?" Sunstar thought, then looked at the chocolates in Tigerstar's paw, and nodded._

_"Good! Now, where-----" _

The screen went black.

"WHAT!! I filmed it, something must have gone wrong with the camera!!! Noooooo!!!!!" Stonestar started crying. Whitestar tried to comfort her.

"Hey, what about our reviews?" Sunstar tried desperately to change the topic from her disaster-date with Tigerstar.

"Oh yeah! Our first dare was from Hiddenfilly, who can send us a description of their cat, and will get to be on next episode. We also got another dare and a description from Snowstar who changed her name to Blossomstar because it is spring. And a couple others from other people..." Stonestar said.

"To the studio!!" Whitestar cried, then pulled out her remote and pushed a button. Sunstar was about to say something, and decided against it when all three "magically" appeared in their studio.

Already there was a brown and white she-cat with green eyes. She was being prepped by the "makeup crew," who left as soon as the other three cats appeared.

"Hey! You must be Blossomstar!" Sunstar mewed.

"Yes, you invited me here, and I came," Blossomstar seemed totally calm although Stonestar and Whitestar were jumping up and down with joy, and Sunstar was staring them like they had just grown wings.

"R-i-gh-t!" Stonestar said as she jumped. "S-had-ow-pel-t! G-et her a r-em-ot-e!" The black tom rushed off and opened a locked cabinet. Inside were three extra universal remotes. One was green, the other silver, and another black.

"Black, silver, or green?" Shadowpelt asked. Blossomstar contemplated this, and pointed to the green one, which evidently matched her eyes. After Whitestar and Stonestar stopped jumping, Sunstar pushed a button, and all of the necessary cats appeared on the island, where the clan cats were socializing. Stonestar pushed another button, and Onestar and Blackstar appeared in the tree, their collars gone.

"Your dare is over." Whitestar said. Blackstar rushed forward and grabbed Whitestar around her legs, immobilizing her.

"Okay! Our first dare is from Hiddenfilly, who will have a cat star in the next show! But first, every one meet Blossomstar! She will be hosting the next three episodes with us because Snowstar sent in the only dare last time! Yes, she is Snowstar, but her name changes with the seasons." Stonestar introduced Blossomstar who smiled. Stonestar handed her a letter from Hiddenfilly with the dare.

"The dare is for Leafpool and Feathertail!" Leafpool sighed and padded forward. Stonestar clapped her paws and Feathertail appeared beside Leafpool.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"We are on Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare, you are part of a dare... sorry," Leafpool explained. Blossomstar climbed out of the tree, and whispered the dare to Leafpool and Feathertail. The two she-cats' eyes widened, and they looked at each other with expressions of disbelief.

"Crowfeather, please step forward!" The black tom rushed forward to be next to Leafpool and Feathertail, who stepped back. Leafpool nodded to Feathertail.

"Crowfeather... we... WE HATE YOU!!" Feathertail screamed, then began to cry. Leafpool lay down and covered her ears with her paws.

"You- You hate me?! But, you said you loved me! I loved you, both of you! WHY DO YOU HATE ME?!!!" Crowfeather began balling, and ran back into the crowd of cats straight to Nightcloud, who hugged her mate protectively. Leafpool and Feathertail rushed after him, and were fought away by Nightcloud and other WindClan cats.

"Kay then... Our next dare is from icanhazlolcatzplz. Firestar, Sandstorm, please come here," Stonestar said. Firestar reluctantly climbed down from the tree while Sandstorm padded forward.

"Firestar, you must get..." Stonestar shuddered... "drunk. And since I am boycotting getting drunk on alcohol, you will be getting drunk on caffeine. Then, you must shove a mouse up your but, and Sandstorm, you must eat it without washing it!" Whitestar and Sunstar gagged, and Stonestar fainted. Firestar sighed, and Sandstorm went to catch a mouse. Handing Firestar a large jug of coffee, Stonestar turned her back while the ginger leader chugged it.

After he was suitably "drunk," meaning jumping around like there was no tomorrow, Sandstorm handed Firestar the mouse. He... well... read the dare... Firestar obeyed, then handed it to Sandstorm who ate it as fast as she possibly could. Gagging, all four hosts turned and puked. Blossomstar sat down with her back against the tree, and Whitestar crawled away.

"Our next dare is from... well... me!" Blossomstar said. She motioned with her tail for Stonestar to find two cats, and continued reading. Squirrelflight and Ashfur were pushed forward.

"Begin," Stonestar said after the dare was presented to Squirrelflight. She stubbornly shook her head.

"I said begin!" Stonestar growled. Again, Squirrelflight shook her head.

"Fine, you asked for it!" Stonestar pushed a button, and in one fluid movement, Squirrelflight ran over to Ashfur and kissed him, against her will.

"I told you we could control cats." Stonestar growled. Ashfur grabbed Squirrelflight and pulled her into a dip, continuing to kiss her. Squirrelflight, no longer under the control of the remote tried to pull away, but was unable to. Afterwards, she clawed his face, and stalked away. Brambleclaw rushed forward, and hugged Squirrelflight, who continued to walk away from Ashfur.

"Okay, um... Thanks for watching this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! Please.." Blossomstar gagged again, "join us next time for more... fun. I'm Blossomstar, a guest host, this is Stonestar, Whitestar disappeared, and Sunstar is... Sunstar? Where are you? Oh well, see you next time!" The cameras turned off, and Stonestar pushed a button, causing all the cats on their crew to pop up in their studio.

"Um... Whitestar, I really, really, really don't think you like this very much," Stonestar held up a teddy bear, a very large white one, and displayed it to Whitestar. "So, I am going to get rid of it for you." Whitestar gasped, and ran forward.

"NOOOO!! Give him to me!!" The white leader grabbed for the bear, and it was immediately poofed away by Stonestar. The bear appeared on a screen, in a cage, with chains around it.

"Any remote does not work on him now, so until you scrub my den COMPLETELY clean of the 'Whitestar was here' you painted, then you won't get him back!" Whitestar started whimpering, and looked at Stonestar with the saddest eyes she could think of. Stonestar ignored her face and handed Whitestar a bucket and sponge. The white leader sighed, and poofed away.

Blossomstar and Sunstar were playing DDR, and Blossomstar was winning.

"Seriously! Is EVERYBODY good at this game??!!" Sunstar screamed as she lost.

**Once again, first person to send in a truth and a dare gets a preview of the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi, I was wondering... could every person that reads this click on my profile and vote on my poll? And I cannot continue the next chapter unless I get dares or truths, you know... Thanks to all who do review!**

**DISCLAIMER: A gray cat sat on a tree branch, looking up at the stars. Suddenly, they moved and said, "Stonestar does not own warriors,"  
**

Stonestar was sitting on a big leather chair, playing pong. Sunstar was doing her nails, and Whitestar was trying to beat Stonestar. _Bing... Bip...Bing...Bip_. Blossomstar came in and dumped a pile of mail onto the desk. _Bing...Bip...Bing...Bip._

"Seriously! Is this what you normally do when you're not doing a show?" Blossomstar asked.

"Why, of course not! Usually, Sunstar is cheering me on!" Stonestar exclaimed.

"Actually, normally we are playing Super Smash Bros on the Wii!" Sunstar said. Blossomstar sighed and handed Stonestar the bag of letters.

"Well, we have a review from you, Blossomstar. You asked if you can be host again... Well, considering that your orriginal hosting is not up (and won't be for another chapter), sure! You also sent in a dare! OOOHHH... nice!!" Stonestar handed the letter to Blossomstar, who nodded happily.

"We also got two reviews from Lightkit, one with a truth and a dare, and one without. Lightkit is the first one to send those in, so she gets a preview! Let me see, YESS!!!" Stonestar held up a package.

"What is it?" Whitestar asked.

"A new camera! That won't break!!" Stonestar squealed, and began tearing open the package. Sunstar read the letters from where Stonestar left off.

"A review from Wildstalker13, a dare from Emberheart0... and a review from Whitestar, with a dare... Seriously? Whitestar, come on! Blossomstar is hosting because she was the only one to send in a dare a couple episodes back!! I can't believe you don't know that!! You were there!!!!!!" Sunstar yelled, then looked back at the letter.

"And your mate's name is not Lightningstripe! It's Starstripe!!! YOU CAN'T EVEN REMEMBER YOUR OWN MATE'S NAME?????!!!!?? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU??!!" Sunstar walked over to Whitestar and thumped her on the back of her head. Suddenly, a ginger she-cat with a white tail-tip and a scar on her tail rushed into the room.

"HEY!! Was up boss?" Whitestar yelled.

"What are you four doing??!! I told you that you could have free reign over what you do on your show, not free reign over what times you do the show!" Their boss looked around at the mess Stonestar had created when she was opening her new camera.

"Sorry Rainflower! Hey, wanna play some Pong? I'm the CHAMPION!!" Stonestar said. Rainflower grinned, and raced towards the controls._ Bing...Bip...Bing...Bip...Bing...Bip_...

Blossomstar gritted her teeth, and pulled out her remote. Pushing a button, she poofed Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar, plus the camera crew, to the island. Rainflower was left alone to play Pong.

Once on the island, Whitestar was greeted by an overly ecstatic Blackstar. He was hugging her legs, and she tried to walk to the tree, and tripped. Stonestar was filming it, until Blossomstar poofed the leaders onto the branches.

"Hey! We're back with Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! We have a dare for you... cats!" Blossomstar yowled. Most of the cats in the clearing groaned.

"Our first dare is from me, and it is for Willowshine!!" The RiverClan medicine cat squeaked, and tried to back out of the clearing, but it didn't work, seeing as all the cats were staring at her. Sunstar beckoned her forward, and Stonestar was eagerly filming. Sighing, Willowshine stepped forward. Whitestar tried to stand up to get out of the tree, but Blackstar was holding her paw like there was no tomorrow. Rolling her eyes, Sunstar climbed down and explained the dare to Willowshine. Blossomstar poofed all the leaders from the clans down. Suddenly, Leafstar appeared, and it looked like she was in the middle of explaining something, because her mouth was open.

"Uhh........" The SkyClan leader said.

"Hold on, all will be explained." Sunstar said, and pushed another button. Scourge appeared in the middle of the clearing. All the cats around him took two giant steps back simultaneously.

"You are on Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! Willowshine, begin." Willowshine was about to say no, but obviously thought better of it, and rushed forward to Firestar. She kissed him. Next was Leopardstar. Willowshine kissed Leopardstar on both cheeks (do cats have cheeks?), kissed Onestar, and was running up to Blackstar, who began crying.

"I won't kiss anyone but beloved Whitestar!!" Growling, Whitestar turned Blackstar's head towards Willowshine, and the RiverClan medicine cat kissed him. She kissed Leafstar on both cheeks, and kissed Scourge. Afterwards, Willowshine fainted. Mothwing rushed forward, and tried to revive her apprentice, to no avail.

"Um... whatever. Our next dare is from Lightkit. Actually, Lightkit sent in a truth also, so we'll start with that." Sunstar said. Tigerstar appeared, with a pawfull of cards. Three red poker chips were in his other paw. The lights in the clearing dimmed, and dramatic music played.

"Tigerstar," Whitestar said, "did you ever really love Goldenflower?" The dead leader looked bewildered.

"What? No, are you crazy?" Sobbing broke out in the clearing, and the ThunderClan cats watched as Goldenflower ran down from StarClan and slapped Tigerstar across the face.

"Our dare is for Sunstar!" Whitestar announced. Sunstar's eyes widened, and Stonestar zoomed in on the light tabby leader's face.

"You have to beat every cat on the island at DDR!!" Sunstar yowled in joy, thinking that this would be an easy dare..... Seventy five cats later...

"WHY CAN'T I FREAKIN BEAT ANYONE AT DDR???!!!" Sunstar said as she placed her paws on the mat. Stonestar was dancing to the song playing. When the song ended, Sunstar jumped up and down with joy, happy with her best score.

"Uh... Sunstar... I won," Stonestar said. Sunstar confirmed it with a look at the screen, and began crying.

"Well, our next dare is from Emberheart0. Ashfur, come here!" Stonestar commanded, still filming. Ashfur walked down from the sky.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm on whatever show you're doing," the gray cat commented. Blossomstar shrugged, then handed the letter with the dare on it to Ashfur. He shrieked, and fainted. Whitestar pulled out a razor.

After his fur was shaved, Ashfur was revived, and thrown at a Twoleg. Yowling, Ashfur began clawing at the Twoleg, who called to another twoleg who came running out with a toaster. Ashfur stopped yowling, and was beat with a toaster, which was plugged in. His paw got stuck in the slot, and the tab-thingy was pushed down. Biting his lip, Ashfur tried not to yowl. All the cats on the island except for Whitewing were laughing hysterically.

"Okay, that is our last dare for today, see you peeps next time!" Stonestar yowled, and Blossomstar poofed them back to the studio. Once there, Whitestar looked at Stonestar longingly, and continued staring at her until Stonestar gave her the bear she was holding captive.

"Fine, my den is clean, just go!" Stonestar mewed, and padded back over to Rainflower who was waiting patiently to play pong. _Bing...Bip...Bing...Bip..._

**I am not going to update until I get five more votes on my poll, so please do vote. And send in dares!!  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI PEOPLE!! Okay, thanks for all the reviews, hope you all review again... Anyways, to Eclipsestar, just PM/review and let me know if there is anything special you want to do... (yeah, you're on the show). To Blossomstar of SeasonClan, thanks sooo much for letting me have so much fun with your cat. Please review, and I still need votes on my poll... Oh! by the way, I have a fictionpress account, under the pen name Blackthorn's fear. Please read that story, and review!**

**DISCLAIMER: Do I really need to say it? **

***other person*: Yes**

**Me: FINE, I don't own Warriors!! There!  
**

Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar were sitting in a circle with a pile of cards in the center. All around was silence... as if the world was waiting for Stonestar's next move. Each leader was staring at the other suspiciously. Blossomstar was standing nearby, videotaping with Stonestar's camera.

"Got any threes?" Stonestar mewed, finally, to Whitestar.

"Go fish," the white leader said. Stonestar scowled, and drew a card. Blossomstar zoomed in on Sunstar.

"Got any aces?" she asked Stonestar. The gray leader looked at her cards, and pulled out two cards. Sunstar squealed.

Blossomstar turned off the camera. "Hey, guys, we should probably read our fan mail. Seeing as we haven't done an episode for a while.... And I am leaving tonight." the brown she-cat mewed. Stonestar and Whitestar began sobbing, and Sunstar rushed forward to hug the guest host.

"Okay, go get the letters," Sunstar mewed. Stonestar rushed outside and grabbed the bag that was waiting by the mail box. When she returned, Whitestar and Sunstar were getting Blossomstar to play a final game of Go fish with them. Stonestar dumped the bag on the floor, and each cat pulled out a letter.

"We got a really long review from Eclipsestar/son of Scourge. He wants to be on the show! And he sent in two dares, a truth, and a request to beat the crap out of scourge. Cool!" Stonestar said.

Sunstar read the next letter. "Lightkit sent in a dare for... Whitestar... WHY IS IT THAT WE ARE ALWAYS THE ONES GETTING DARES? WHY DON'T YOU," she pointed a paw at Stonestar, "GET DARES???!!!"

"Cause I am completely awesome, and too pretty to get 'attacked'. And, the story is under my profile, DUH! Anything else?" Stonestar licked her paw and drew it over her ear.

"Yeah," Sunstar mewed. "Lightkit sent in another truth."

"Fawnblaze sent in a dare," Blossomstar said, reading over it.

"Shadowfrost sent in two dares and two truths," Whitestar said. Stonestar gathered up all the letters.

"Let's go!!" she yowled, and pushed a button on her remote. She, Blossomstar, Whitestar, and Sunstar, plus the camera crew(of course) were poofed to the island where Firestar had located a unicycle and was trying to entertain the cats.

"Please don't," Stonestar said, then climbed up the branches of the tree.

When the other leaders were up as well, Stonestar thought. "Since it is Blossomstar's last show, we should do something special." She pushed a combination of buttons on her remote, and every cat on the island was transported to a Roman colleseum. The cats of the clans were seated in the spectator's stands, and the four hosts were in the "announcement box". Each of the leaders were wearing traditional roman garb, and a microphone was in the "box".

"WELCOME ONE AND ALL TO THE WARRIOR CATS REVENGE AND TRUTH OR DARE ROMAN STYLE!!" Stonestar shouted. Blossomstar stepped forward.

"OUR FIRST DARE...S ARE FROM ECLIPSESTAR/SON OF SCOURGE. BRAMBLECLAW COME HITHER, TIGERSTAR, TO THE ARENA!!" Blossomstar yowled. Whitestar pushed a button on her remote, and Tigerstar appeared in the clearing, while Brambleclaw appeared in the announcement box. Sunstar whispered the dare in his ears, and poofed him to the arena next to Tigerstar.

A gong sounded, and the dare began. Brambleclaw jumped up and down with a strange look on his face.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!"

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID PIECE OF FOXDUNG!!! YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF BEING MY SON!!!" Tigerstar yowled.

"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" Brambleclaw kept yelling. Tigerstar bit his lip and his face grew _really, really, really, really_ red..... _**BOOM!!**_

The leaders in the announcement box winced as Tigerstar exploded. "Ooh, that sucks. I wonder how it feels to die... twice!" Stonestar whispered. She stepped forward to the mic.

"OUR NEXT DARE FROM ECLIPSESTAR!!! HOLLYLEAF! DO YOU LOVE THE WARRIOR CODE??!!" The black she-cat appeared in the arena, and nodded vigorously.

"GOOD! NOW, SQUIRRELFLIGHT AND LEAFPOOL, GO LISTEN TO HOLLYLEAF TELL YOU EVERYTHING ABOUT THE WARRIOR CODE!!" The two sisters appeared in the arena, and Hollyleaf began to pace back and forth, ranting about how important the warrior code was, and how every single leader had been neglecting it.

"Blah, blah, blah..." Stonestar said. "NOW, THE REAL ISSUE TO DISCUSS!!! DO YOU THINK THAT WE SHOULD ALLOW ECLIPSESTAR TO BE ON THE SHOW???!!!" Stonestar yowled. The cats in the arena yowled "NO", desperately not wanting another cat to torture them.

"KAY, THAT DECIDES IT!! NEXT EPISODE, WE WILL HAVE ECLIPSESTAR ON THE SHOW!!" Whitestar yowled.

"NEXT DARE IS FROM LIGHTKIT!!" Blosomstar yelled. "WHITESTAR!!!" The white leader appeared in the arena, and a _whooshing_ sound quickly followed. When the dust cleared, Stonestar burst out laughing. Blackstar was attached firmly around Whitestar's waist.

"THAT WORKS... WHITESTAR, AND BLACKSTAR. YOU ARE GOING TO GO OUT EVERY SINGLE DAY FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK!! THAT MEANS TOMORROW, MONDAY, TUESDAY, WEDNESDAY, THURSDAY, FRIDAY, AND NEXT SATURDAY!!!!!" Sunstar laughed. Whitestar began crying, while Blackstar pulled out a tissue from who knows where and handed it to the sobbing leader.

"UM... OUR NEXT ONE FROM LIGHTKIT IS A TRUTH FOR CLOUDTAIL!!!" Blossomstar said into the mic. Cloudtail poofed into the clearing, and Whitestar appeared back in the announcement box, with Blackstar still hugging her.

"Sorry, Blackie, no other cats allowed." Sunstar said. Blackstar sighed, and poofed away, yowling, "SEE YOU TOMORROW!!"

"CLOUDTAIL... DID YOU LIKE EATING KITTYPET FOOD?" Blossomstar asked. A few shocked gasps came from the cats around the stands, and Cloudtail shuffled his paws, embarassed. He didn't answer.

"ARE YOU GOING TO ANSWER?" Sunstar asked. The white tom shook his head.

"KITTYPET FOOD FOR A WEEK THEN!!! WE'LL SEE HOW YOU LIKE IT THEN!!!" Sunstar cackled, and Stonestar shoved her aside.

"OUR NEXT DARE IS FOR HAWKFROST AND LEAFPOOL, SO COME'RE!!!" Stonestar yowled. A crash occurred, and Hawkfrost was zapped to the announcement box. Leafpool happily jumped up from where Hollyleaf was still ranting, and dashed to the box. Whitestar whispered the dare in their ears, and then looked up.

"WHO WOULD BE WILLING TO HELP OUT WITH THIS DARE??!!" she yowled. A few paws shot up, one from Crowfeather, another from Firestar, and Sandstorm. Sunstar zapped them to the box, and once again, Whitestar explained the dare.

"OKAY!!!" Stonestar yowled. The highrock appeared out of nowhere. "EVERYONE, START FIGHTING. BUT STOP WHEN HAWKFROST IS ON THE HIGHROCK!!!" All the cats did as they were told. The five cats in the box were poofed down, and joined the fray. Yowls rang out, there was hissing, bitting, clawing, etc. Finally, Hawkfrost leaped up on the highrock. Leafpool rushed forward, followed by the other three cats. The fighting stopped.

"Leafpool! I love you!" Hawkfrost yelled.

"My hope! My love! My life!" Leafpool yowled back. Suddenly, music began to play, and Crowfeather, Firestar, and Sandstorm started singing.

"_Womanizer Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a Womanizer_

_Oh womanizer, womanizer, you're a womanizer baby_

_You, you, you are_

_You, you , you are_

_Womanizer, womanizer, womanizer, baby"_

The cats were back in their seats, and broke out in loud cheers. Everyone was clapping, hollering, whistling, you get the point. The three extras bowed, and the cheering got louder until Stonestar ach-hemmed in the mic.

"THANKS!! OUR NEXT DARE IS FROM SHADOWFROST!!! TORNEAR, COME HERE!!" Whitestar yowled. "Oh, by the way, Shadowfrost, we're gonna change your first dare a bit cause we don't approve of mating on the show..."

Tornear poofed into the announcement box. "Yell out your feelings for Heathertail!! Don't be afraid! Yell them out!!" Blossomstar said, handing the tabby tom the microphone. He swallowed.

"HEATHERTAIL... I-I-I- ITHINKYOU'RETHEMOSTPERFECTCATINALLEXISTENCE!!!!!" Tornear yelled. A screech came up from the stands, and Heathertail ran into the arena, ready to yell at Tornear. The tom jumped out of the box and kissed Heathertail, pulling her into a dip.

"OUR NEXT ONE FROM SHADOWFROST IS FOR BERRYNOSE AND FIRESTAR!!" Whitestar pushed a button to summon Berrynose to the box while Stonestar summoned Firestar to the arena. Once the dare was explained to Berrynose, he fainted. Stonestar slapped him.

"BEGIN!!!" Whitestar yowled once Berrynose was in the arena. The cream colored tom whispered something to Firestar, who then jumped up on the highrock(it never left).

"Cats of all clans! We gather here today to re-name Berrynose. His name does not fit him any more, and he asks for a new one! Berrynose, from this day forward, under the eyes of StarClan, you shall be known as BERRYSTUMPYTAIL!!!!" Firestar yowled. Berrystumpytail fainted.

"OUR NEXT ONE FROM SHADOWFROST IS FOR MOTHWING." Blossomstar yelled. The RiverClan medicine cat appeared in the center of the arena.

"MOTHWING? DID YOU EVER PREDICT ANY REAL PROPHESIES?" Blossomstar asked.

"N-N- YES!!" Mothwing yelled, breaking down in a fit of sobbs.

"HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE WHEN YOU DON'T BELIEVE IN STARCLAN??!!"

"I don't know!!" Mothwing was desperately trying to figure it out, and ended up like Tigerstar... exploding.

"WELL THEN.... THANKS FOR JOINING US ON THIS EPISODE OF WARRIOR CATS REVENGE AND TRUTH OR DARE!!!" Sunstar mewed. "EVERYONE BETTER SAY GOODBYE TO BLOSSOMSTAR, CAUSE SHE IS LEAVING!!!" All the cats in the clearing yowled a loud "bye" and the hosts, plus the camera crew appeared back in the studio.

"Will you see me off to the airport?" Blossomstar asked.

"Um... we have a better way of getting you home," Stonestar waggled her remote infront of the brown cat with green eyes' face.

"Oh, right. I suppose you'll be wanting yours back then, huh?" Blossomstar said.

"Nah, you can keep it! We've got plenty more!" Whitestar pointed to the newly restocked cabinet full of remotes of all colors.

"Just let us know if there is anything we can do! And who knows, we might have you on the show again!!" Sunstar said.

"Bye!! Review/ PM us if you wish!! Bye!" All three leaders said as Blossomstar pushed a button and disappeared.

"I'll miss her!" Sunstar said. "She was a great friend!" The tabby leader sat in a large, leather, rolling chair. Stonestar and Whitestar exchanged a look, then pushed Sunstar forward into an open closet. Whitestar closed and locked the door, then the two left.

"Uh.. guys! I need food!!" Sunstar wailed.

**Once again, Eclipsestar, just send in something if you want to do anything special... Thanks again to Blossomstar of SeasonClan, and everyone else, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!! (oh, and vote on my poll/ check out fictionpress too!)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey. Um... Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! Just so you know, I will not always be able to update this fast, but don't worry, I will update. Anyways, please review... vote on my poll... check out fictionpress(Seriously, I need you to do that for me)... etc. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors... now I can sleep... zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...  
**

A gray she-cat stalked up to a tabby she-cat and thumped her on the upside of her head.

"OWW! What was that for?" Sunstar asked.

"Thanks to you, 'sunny', I now have three dares and a truth!" Stonestar held up the letters for the next episode.

"YES!!! FINALLY, WHITESTAR AND I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!! AND WE GET TO WATCH YOU GET EMBARASSED MULTIPLE TIMES!!" Sunstar punched the air just as Whitestar was walking in.

"What is going on, and Sunstar, how did you get out of the closet?" Whitestar asked. Sunstar held up her remote as an explanation to the second part of the question, and Stonestar thumped Whitestar on the upside of her head as an explanation to the first.

"I take it that Stonestar got some dares?" Whitestar said, rubbing her head.

"Three dares and a truth!!" Stonestar yelled. Whitestar and Sunstar slapped each other's paw, and began laughing.

"Unfortunately, you both have a dare as well," Stonestar said. "And by the way, when is Eclipsestar gonna get here? We have to be prepped in an hour."

"Chillax, Stone! Tell us who sent in letters, anyways," Whitestar said. Stonestar opened the first letter.

"Lightkit sent in a truth and a dare, Blossomstar sent in a thank you letter for having her on the show, icanhazlolcatsplz sent in three dares, AquaTH sent in three dares, a review from Whitestar," Stonestar thumped her on her head again, "two dares from phantomcat091, and a truth and dare from stealthclaw." Stonestar finished reading off the letters.

"Whoa, that's like... two truths and ten dares!" Sunstar gasped. "Peeps, we are so moving up in the world!!!" That got her another thump from Stonestar.

"You're forgetting that three of those dares are for me, plus a truth, and two of those dares are for you two," Stonestar growled.

"Still, it works for me!" Whitestar said casually. The white leader reached for a jar of milk that had been placed on her desk by one of the cleaning cats.

"Well, since you two seem so happy," Stonestar growled. "How about we do the show now?"

"No, Stone. We have to wait for Eclipsestar!" Sunstar reminded her. Just then, a knocking sounded on the studio door. Stonestar walked over, and threw it open. There, was a black tom with one white paw, and a scar on his left eye, which caused the iris to split into two colors, yellow and black.

"Hi, I'm Eclipsestar. You must be Stonestar," the tom mewed. Stonestar nodded, and pulled him in.

"Peeps, this is Eclipsestar. So let's hurry and do the show!!" Stonestar said. "Now, for a remote.... What color do you want?" she asked Eclipsestar. He pointed to a tie-dye yellow and black one.

"Cool, why is it that all the guest stars choose remotes that match their eye colors?" Stonestar mumbled. Whitestar shrugged, and called in the camera crew.

"Shadowpelt, do ya think that we can start now?" Sunstar asked. The black, long furred tom nodded.

"Kay," Stonestar mewed, and Eclipsestar pushed a button on his remote, sending them all to the island.... which was deserted.

"..." Sunstar opened her mouth in disbelief.

"Uh..." Whitestar said.

"WHERE, IN THE NAME OF SKYCLAN, IS EVERY BODY!!" Stonestar yelled.

"They might still be in the Colosseum," Eclipsestar pointed out.

"Riiight," Stonestar muttered, and pushed a combination of buttons on her remote, and all the cats were back on the island. Firestar spun around and screamed when he saw Stonestar, Sunstar, and Whitestar, plus Eclipsestar in the tree.

"Okay then," Sunstar said. "Hey! Cats of all clans, welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare!!" the tabby leader called. Whitestar handed a piece of paper to Eclipsestar, who began reading.

"Uh.. Our first dare is from Lightkit, for Ashfur!" he called. Stonestar pushed a button and the gray warrior appeared.

"Ashfur, you are dared to go cookoo for Cocoa Puffs, and then eat yourself sick," Whitestar mewed. A box of Cocoa Puffs appeared in the gray warrior's paws, and three more boxed lay at the foot of the tree. A couple of ShadowClan kits sneaked forward, trying to steal the breakfast cereal(is there any other kind of cereal? Like a lunch cereal? Or a dinner cereal?). Sunstar zapped them away.

Ashfur climbed down from the tree and began jumping around like the weird bird you see on the commercials, yelling, "I'M COOKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS! I'M COOKOO FOR COCOA PUFFS!" Then, he tore open the box and began shoving them into his mouth.

"Wow, he doesn't even want milk..." Eclipsestar said. All the cats watched as Ashfur kept stuffing himself, and eventually collapsed on the ground... bloated.

"SOMECAT GET HIM A PEPTO BISMAL!!" Stonestar yowled. Eclipsestar read the next truth.

"Our next one is a truth from Lightkit for Stonestar... Do you enjoy torturing the rest of the cast?"

"Yeah," Stonestar said. Sunstar stared at her, and Whitestar held out a paw.

"Told ya so, now pay up!" The white leader said. Sunstar pulled out a ten dollar bill and shoved in in Whitestar's paw.

"Our next dare is for me(again), and is from icanhazlolcatsplz." Stonestar yowled. "Now, I have to make myself a warrior with a pathetic name... Okay, in a parallel universe that was just created by icanhazlolcatsplz, I am an apprentice, about to receive my warrior name... my name shall be!(dun dun dunnnn) Cookieclaw!!" Stonestar glared at all the cats, daring them to challenge her choice.

"Um..... our next dare from icanhazlolcatsplz is for Scourge," Whitestar mewed. Eclipsestar bristled at the mention of his father's name. The tiny tom(tehe) stepped forward, glaring at all who got in his way.

"Father," Eclipsestar growled.

"Son," Scourge growled, just as fiercely.

"Hold on," Stonestar whispered to Eclipsestar. "You can beat him up when he is dressed as a fairy!"

"Scourge, you must paint yourself purple and put on sparkly fairy wings and call yourself a pretty fluttery fairy! Begin," Whitestar said, faking a yawn. A can of purple spray paint was thrown at Scourge, and fairy wings appeared next to him.

Glaring at everyone and everything, Scourge began spraying himself purple, and when that was done, put on the fairy wings. Then, he preceded to dance around.

"I'm a pretty fluttery fairy. I'm a pretty fluttery fairy. I'm a pretty fluttery fairy."

"I never said he had to dance," Whitestar whispered.

"I'm a pretty fluttery fairy. I'm a pretty fluttery fairy. I'm a pretty flu-" Scourge broke off as Eclipsestar tackled him, biting and clawing. All three hosts put on Eclipsestar hats, and held Eclipsestar flags.

"Go! Go! Gryffindor!" Sunstar called. Stonestar elbowed her.

"We're not in Harry Potter! We're rooting for Eclipsestar!" The gray leader hissed.

"Go! Go! Eclipsestar! Go! Go! Eclipsestar," Sunstar corrected. Their attention was turned to the fighting toms below. They were hissing, clawing, biting, yowling.. you know, the normal battle stuff. Eclipsestar was winning. Finally, Scourge waved a white flag, and was transported to some random medicine cat den in the dark forest.

"Our next dare is for Firestar!" Stonestar called. The ginger leader climbed the tree and looked unhappily at Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar. Eclipsestar was unsteadily climbing the tree. Firestar climbed back down once his dare was explained. An electric razor was chucked at his head. The ThunderClan leader stuck his tongue out at Stonestar, who did the same.

"Wow, the two of you are so immature!" Whitestar said. Stonestar stuck her tongue out at Whitestar. Firestar shaved off all of his fur, and when there was a heap of ginger fur lying at the base of the tree, hula music began playing, and Firestar began to dance.

"Gross," Sunstar said, commenting on how bad Firestar was at dancing.

"Um... our next dare is for Stonestar-" "My name is not Stonestar!! It is Cookieclaw!!!" "Our next dare is for Cookieclaw," Sunstar said. "You get to paint what ever you want on Whitestar and I," the tabby leader sighed. Eclipsestar handed a pallet and brush to Stonestar who began painting.

"Walla!" she said. Sunstar had a handlebar moustache, a leather jacket, and a large smiley face painted on her.

"Biker cat!" Stone- I mean Cookieclaw- explained. Whitestar had black eyeliner, mascara, and basically anything black.

"Goth cat!" Stonestar mewed. (OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR?? _**FOR CALLING ME STONESTAR WHEN MY NAME IS COOKIECLAW!)**_

"Anyways, our next dare is from phantomcat091." Whitestar snickered.

"Goth cat, remember?" Cookieclaw mewed. The smile on Whitestar's face disappeared.

"St-Cookieclaw you have to go out with Tigerstar or Scourge for the next two episodes, or eat kittypet food for a week," Whitestar said with a monotonous sigh.

"I'll take the kittypet food," Cookieclaw said. A big plate of salmon and tuna appeared in front of her. Whitestar, Sunstar, and Eclipsestar stared at her.

"What? Not all kittypets eat mush or rabbit droppings!" Cookieclaw explained. "Oh, and by the way, I am the only one allowed to eat good kittypet food from now on!" she said to ensure that no other cats would use her loophole.

"Um... our next dare from phantomcat091 is for Firestar... again," Eclipsestar mewed. The ThunderClan leader climbed up the tree, and all three she-cat's averted their eyes. Eclipsestar handed him a towel. He explained the dare. Firestar began sobbing, and begged not to.

"Either that, or you have to eat kittypet food for a week!" Eclipsestar said, his eyes glinting.

"F-Fi-ne," Firestar sobbed. Cookieclaw pushed a button on her remote and Spottedleaf appeared.

"Hey! Firestar! What's up.... Never mind, I don't want to know," the tortoiseshelle mewed, upon seeing the towel wrapped around Firestar.

"Spottedleaf, I never want you to come to my dreams again, and I do not want to see you again in real life, ever!" Firestar bawled. Spottedleaf gasped and slapped the once-ginger tom.

"Kay, that was cool," Sunstar said. "We skipped a couple dares from AquaTH, (sorry), so we will do those now!" Whitestar mewed.

"Sunstar, you have to kill Bluestar ten times, and I... I-... IhavetokissBlackstar!!" Whitestar yelled. The ShadowClan leader let out a cry of joy and raced up to Whitestar. She sighed, and Blackstar hugged her, then gave her a long kiss. Cookieclaw popped her video camera out and got it all on film.

Sunstar sighed, and transported Bluestar down from StarClan. The tabby leader pulled out a tazer, and paralyzed Bluestar. Then, she slashed her throat. Bluestar died, and came back. Sunstar repeated. Again, and again.. until Bluestar had been killed ten times over.

"Ooh, suckish!" Cookieclaw mewed. Eclipsestar winced at the blood.

"Our final truth is for Jayfeather!" Sunstar yowled. The blind tom stepped forward, and looked(if a blind person can look) at Sunstar.

"Do you hate every cat in existence, and are you emo?" the tabby she-cat asked.

"Yeah, whatever," Jayfeather said. "I say yeah to each part of the question."

"Um.... awkward..." Whitestar asked. "Lionblaze, you're up next!" the tawny tom stepped forward, a worried look in his eyes. Whitestar whispered the dare in his ear, then called Breezepelt forward. Lionblaze rushed forward to the WindClan warrior and kissed him... "eww!!" a couple cats called out.

"Breezepelt, I will always love you with all my heart," Lionblaze said.

Before any cat had a chance to respond, Eclipsestar said, "Okay, thanks for joining us on this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! See ya next time!" And they were gone.

"That was weird," Stonestar said. Now that the show was over, she was no longer Cookieclaw.

"Thanks for letting me be on the show, see ya later." Eclipsestar said, and left after each cat said bye.

"And now, I go to watch mindless TV," Stonestar said, and left. Whitestar left soon after, and Sunstar checked to make sure that everyone was gone. She disappeared and reappeared with an apron, a gas mask, and a bottle of cleaning stuff.

"Spring cleaning," she mewed.

**Um... please review, vote on my poll, etc. Thanks- Stonestar. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay, by far this is the longest chapter ever! Thanks a lot for sending in so many dares and truths and such! By the way, since so many people want to guest host in the story, I have decided that each chapter, I will have a new guest on here. For the next three chapters, icanhazlolcatsplz's cat is going to be on here, but next chapter AquaTH's cat is as well. The chapter after that I will have a new cat and so on. If you want to be on here, tell me in the review, and at the end of each chapter, I will give you something to do or find. The first person that does that(I can't help it if it is the same person, though I will try to get everyone) will get to be on, and I will post it. Also, in your reviews, put a description of your cat and what color remote you want, so that if you are not a member, I can still put you on. Thanks again for the reviews! I love you all! The best reviewers ever!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors, and anything else that belongs to someone else in this story!  
**

Whitestar and Sunstar walked into the studio, only to find that it had been completely... changed. All the blinds were closed, and everything was off, except the TV where clashing sounds were heard. Stonestar and some tom were sitting in front, with controllers in their hands.

"DIEDIEDIE!!!" Stonestar screamed. Whitestar flipped on the lights, and Stonestar and the tom covered their eyes, screaming that it burned.

"Who are you?" Sunstar asked.

"This is Icestar, icanhazlolcatsplz's cat. I was bored, so I invited him on... technically, he asked, and I got him to do something for me in return," Stonestar explained casually, blinking like mad.

"What would that be?" Whitestar asked.

"He read my story on fictionpress," Stonestar said. Whitestar and Sunstar shrugged, and looked at the newcomer. He was a black tom with white paws, and had one green eye and one blue eye. Stonestar padded over to the remote cabinet, and pulled out a black one.

"Here ya go! Black, as requested."

"Um.... Stonestar, why exactly is it that you get cats on the show without telling us?" Whitestar asked.

"I feel like it, that's why!" Stonestar retorted. Sunstar sighed, and handed two letters to Stonestar, two to Whitestar, and one to Icestar, keeping two in her own paws.

"Okay, um.. I got a review from Whitestar... and four dares from xBlaze of Furyx." Stonestar said.

"I got three dares from icanhazlolcatsplz, and a dare from Blossomstar," Whitestar said.

"Hmm... five dares from AquaTH, and a request to be on the show, which, knowing Stonestar, will probably happen." Sunstar said.

"YEP! NEXT SHOW, AQUATH IS COMING!!" The gray leader shouted.

"Anyways, I also have four dares, eight truths, and two truth/dares from Mistleaf," Sunstar continued, glaring at Stonestar.

"Um.. this one is a review from Waterberry," Icestar said.

"Kay, now that that is done, off to Torture Island!!!" Stonestar yowled, and pushed a button on her remote. All four cats appeared there, and Sunstar pushed another button.

"We need a camera crew," she pointed out.

"Riiight," Stonestar said. "Hello cats, welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Stonestar, this is Sunstar, that is Whitestar, and this is Icestar, who will be joining us for a few shows!" Stonestar introduced each cat.

"Our first dare is for Tigerstar and Spiderleg!" Sunstar called. Spiderleg pushed his way to the front of the crowd, and Tigerstar walked down from the Dark Forest. Whitestar whispered the dare in his ear, and Stonestar handed him a lightsaber... red, of course, color of the sith(you know, the dark side of the force...).

Tigerstar leaped down from the tree, and drove his saber through the back of the ThunderClan warrior, then pulled it out again. Spiderleg fell to the ground, gasping for breath, and died.

A black and white tom cat raced down from StarClan, yowling at Tigerstar.

"What the heck did you do that for-" Tigerstar sliced his saber across Spiderleg's neck before he could finish.

All the cats in the clearing watched as Tigerstar killed Spiderleg ten times, each time differently, each time just as painful for the black and white warrior. Finally, Spiderleg gave up on trying to confront Tigerstar, and went to grumble to StarClan.

"Poor kitty... although I have to admit... Tigerstar's got moves," Whitestar said. Stonestar agreed, Sunstar slapped both of them, and Icestar nodded from behind Sunstar. The tabby leader spun around and smacked the tom on his front leg.

"Tigerstar is evil.. he does NOT have moves," Sunstar hissed.

_Owww!_ Icestar mouthed to Whitestar and Stonestar.

"Um... our next dare from xBlaze of Furyx is for Scourge... and Stonestar..." Whitestar mewed, then turned to Stonestar, "Don't kill me, I just announce it!" Stonestar nodded, and turned to Sunstar.

"You have to go on a date with Scourge!" Sunstar laughed. Stonestar smacked her on the back of her head... claws unsheathed.

"Um... OWWWWW!" Sunstar yowled. Stonestar stuck her tongue out and turned to the tiny cat who was walking down from the sky. Then, she turned to the other hosts.

"I'll be back," the gray she-cat hissed, and pushed a button on her remote, disappearing with Scourge.

"Kay!! Bye, Stoney!" Sunstar called, still laughing. Stonestar reappeared, and smacked her again, then disappeared.

"Wow... okay, our next dare from xBlaze of Furyx is for Firestar and Cinderpelt." Icestar announced. Firestar turned towards the tom, and Cinderpelt appeared in the clearing at the foot of the tree. Icestar explained the dare to Firestar who raced down the tree, dove(almost literally) into the throng of cats and came back out with Sandstorm. Then, he raced back to Cinderpelt and kissed her... hard.

Sandstorm screeched and stalked up to Firestar, slashing across his face with her claws, yowling, "SO, it isn't Spottedleaf I should be worried about, but CINDERPELT!!?? We are so over!" Firestar began bawling.

"Nice," Whitestar exclaimed. "Kay, our final dare from xBlaze of Furyx is for Squirrelflight, and a cliff."

Hissing, the ginger she-cat stalked unhappily to the tree, climbed up and growled at Whitestar, "What do I have to do... this time?"

"Um... jump off a cliff screaming 'I LOVE YOU ASFUR'" Whitestar whispered.

"Oh..." Squirrelflight said. "I need a cliff..."

"Provided," Sunstar said, then a giant cliff appeared on the edge of the island. Sighing, Squirrelflight began climbing, and when she reached the top, she began breathing in and out... in and out... in and out... **Jump... **"I LOVE YOU ASHFUR!!"

"And then we hear..." Whitestar prompted.

"Owwwwwwww," Squirrelflight whimpered at the bottom of the cliff.

"Oooh..." all three hosts said simultaneously.

"Next, we have a dare for Whitestar!" Sunstar exclaimed happily, finally getting to watch each of the other hosts get tortured.

"Whitestar, you have to dump Starstripe and become Blackstar's mate," Sunstar said. A cheering came up from the crowd, and Blackstar rushed forward, zipping up the tree, and hugging Whitestar.

"WHAT!!! YOU THINK I'M GONNA DUMP STARSTRIPE FOR THIS... Fine..." Sunstar smiled, knowing that Whitestar had read the dare and knew what the punishment was. Sunstar clapped, and a black tom with a tawny-yellow stripe running down his back appeared in the tree. He took one look at Blackstar hugging Whitestar, and began unsheathing his claws to kill the ShadowClan leader.

"Wait, Starstripe... I... I'm going with him. I am done with you! Blackstar is.... is.. my … new... mate," she cried.

"What!!??? You're dumping me for THAT piece of.... oh.... okay then, I guess this is it....." Starstripe said, and disappeared.

"You are lucky that you and Stonestar don't have to dump your mates..." Whitestar hissed.

"Well, yeah, but I'm sure that Thornclaw thinks Stonestar is cheating on him since she is on a date with Scourge, and Whitechest is mad at me since I went on a date with Tigerstar... you get the point," Sunstar said. Whitestar nodded in agreement.

"Okay, our next dare, which happens to be from the person who put Icestar on the show, is for Sandstorm!" Whitestar exclaimed, pushing Blackstar away... which really wasn't working.

The light ginger she-cat walked up to the tree, and climbed it quickly.

"You have to eat brownies made out of Firestar," Icestar laughed. Sandstorm growled and tried to attack him... she didn't.

"What makes you think that I want to eat brownies out of that cheater?" she asked, still mad about the earlier dare.

"Um.. either you are, or you're not." Sunstar said. Sandstorm shook her head in a clear "no".

"Kay, then you have to admit that Spottedleaf is better than you in every way," Icestar taunted.

Sandstorm sighed and turned to the cats in the clearing. "SPOTTEDLEAF IS BETTER THAN ME IN EVERY WAY!" Then, she climbed down the tree to a whole bunch of ThunderClan cats who were gaping at her, their eyes wide.

"Wow, she is probably the easiest cat to get to do that," Sunstar said. Whitestar nodded.

"Next, we have a dare for Sunstar!" Whitestar smirked. Sunstar was going to slap her, but ended up almost falling out of the tree.

"You have to jump off the Empire State building without a parachute or a bungee cord!" Whitestar said down to the tabby leader who was hanging from a branch by a single paw. Sunstar nodded, and Whitestar transported her to New York, and each cat watched on a plasma TV that was popped there after Sunstar left.

"Begin," Icestar said. Sunstar nodded, and grabbed one of the handle-things for a zip line, then jumped.

"I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN THINK OF LOOPHOLES!!" Sunstar shouted as she slid down the line safely to the sidewalk. Whitestar growled, and transported Sunstar back to the island.

"Yeah, you and Stonestar should join the loophole club," Whitestar murmured.

"DOWN WITH THE LOOPHOLE CLUB!" Icestar yowled. Sunstar smacked him.

"Anyways, our next dare is from Blossomstar of Seasonclan," Icestar continued. "Whitestar has to be Firestar's mate for two chapters, or if she does not, then Blackstar's..." he trailed off.

"Well, since I already dumped Starstripe for Blackstar, then I choose Blackstar. It can't get any worse." Whitestar smirked, happy that she didn't actually have to do anything, considering that Blackstar was still firmly attached around her waist.

"Nice," Sunstar said. "Next we have a request from AquaTH..." she trailed off as a brown cat with ice blue eyes popped into the clearing, and stalked up to Jayfeather. She unsheathed her claws and slashed across his neck, making sure that he was suitably dead before disappearing.

"NOOO!! JAYFEATHER!!!" Leafpool cried.

"Okay! The first dare from AquaTH involves mating, which is not allowed, so we are going to skip that! And yes, apparently, next episode, AquaTH and Icestar will be guest hosting... um.. when Stonestar is back, she has to name herself Cookiestar, and sing, I have to bathe in cement for the rest of the episode..." Sunstar trailed off and climbed down the tree where a tub full of cement was waiting.

Whitestar picked up where Sunstar left off. "After Sunstar is dry, then I will paint her! Actually, I will paint her next episode, so you can send in ideas of what you want me to do! Anyways, now..." Whitestar trailed off and looked disgusted, but turned to Blackstar and kissed him. Then, she gagged, so Icestar picked up where Whitestar left off.

"Our next four dares, eight truths and two truth/dares are from Mistleaf!" the black tom exclaimed. "First dare is for Stonestar and Willowshine," Icestar began. Stonestar appeared out of nowhere, and yowled in joy.

"YES!!! AWAY FROM SCOURGE!!! FINALLY!!!"

"Oh, Stonestar, you have to name yourself Cookiestar, and then sing Happy Happy joy joy," Whitestar said before gagging again. Stonestar shrugged, and exclaimed.

"You know the whole naming routine... from this day forward.... blah blah blah.... you will be known as COOKIESTAR!" Stonestar said.

"And, now you have to go on a date with Willowshine," Icestar laughed. Cookiestar laughed too, this time evilly.

"Willowshine! Girl's date involves going out to the mall with friends, not like a romantic dinner... you know that right?" Stonestar asked Icestar. He shrugged.

"Sunstar was right, you do come up with loopholes!" Stonestar nodded, then she and Willowshine went off to the mall... to shop... I think...

"WAIT, THERE IS ONE THING!!" Icestar called out. Stonestar returned.

"Yes?"

"It has to be in London," Icestar said.

"SERIOUSLY???!!! YES!!! I LOVE LONDON!!!" And Stonestar(or Cookiestar) was gone again.

"Okay... that was weird..." Whitestar said. "Next dare is for me... and I have to confess my true feelings for Firestar? Weird... but okay... um... Firestar is cute?" Whitestar was trying to think of something, but she really didn't think about Firestar all that much.

"Next dare is for Sunstar. Sunstar, you have to go to the moon for a week." Icestar yelled down to the tub where Sunstar was sitting.

"Okay! Can I wear space suit/bubble thing?" she called back up.

"Yeah," Whitestar said, then Sunstar was gone.

"Next dare is for Willowshine...." Whitestar said. The RiverClan medicine cat appeared, and said, "Make it quick, Stonestar and I were getting Ben and Jerry's!"

"Okay," Icestar said, and Whitestar leaned over and whispered the dare in her ears. Willowshine nodded, and yowled.

"I HAVE JUST RECEIVED A SIGN FROM STARCLAN THAT MOTHWING DOES NOT BELIEVE IN THEM!!" she yowled, and two resounding, "WHAT"'s came up from the group of cats. Leopardstar and Mothwing raced forward, and began yelling at Willowshine. She shrugged, then disappeared.

Both Leopardstar and Mothwing stared into the void where Willowshine had vanished.

"Who believed that?!" Leopardstar demanded. Each cat in the clearing raised their tail. Leopardstar fainted.

"Okay, truth time!" Icestar said. "Firestar," the ginger tom looked up at Icestar, "is it true that you love Spottedleaf more than Sandstorm?"

"Um, no? Cause Spottedleaf and I couldn't ever be together, so no!"

"I asked if you loved Spottedleaf more than Sandstorm, not whether you could be together!"

"Fine! It is true!!" Firestar started crying for the milionth time that day.

"Kay, moving on! Sandstorm, is it true that you want to claw out Spottedleaf's eyes?" Whitestar asked, dramatically. Sandstorm nodded, and looked around with her claws unsheathed as if she expected Spottedleaf to appear just for that reason. Before anything could happen, Stonestar and Willowshine poofed back into the clearing.

"Good timing!" Icestar said. "Stonestar, did you have fun on you date with Willowshine?"

"Yeah, considering that girls going out is considered something FRIENDS do, not romantic, friends. It is a girl's day out, basically. And was that my truth?" Icestar nodded.

"Whitestar, did you mean anything you said to Firestar earlier?"

"Pssshhh, no! Firestar is annoying!" Whitestar said. She high pawwed Stonestar.

"You had to answer yes to that," Icestar said. Barely after he got the words out, Firestar ran up and kissed him. That received him a tackling from Icestar.

"Not me, you dolt! You were supposed to kiss Whitestar!!!!!!" Icestar began clawing Firestar.

"Um...." Stonestar said. Then, Sunstar reappeared in the clearing, out of her bubble, but still in the cement.

"I know it hasn't been a week and all but I can't stand being on the moon! It is the complete opposite of my name, and I get no attention there!" Sunstar yowled.

"Cool, you just answered your truth!" Stonestar said.

"Leafpool," Whitestar began dramatically, "would you have felt no remorse if you had gone and stayed gone and had no clue your former mentor was dead, and Midnight never came and found you?"

"Well..." Leafpool shuffled her paws. "Yes. I always knew that I belonged in ThunderClan, even if I didn't know it at that moment."

"Stupid gushy answer, moving on. Crowfeather, are you truly happy with Nightcloud as your mate?" Stonestar asked.

"No, I loved Feathertail. If she were still here, then I would have found some way to be with her."

"Another stupid gushy answer!" Whitestar exclaimed. "Lionblaze, what would you do if Heathertail walked into your camp, insulted Firestar and killed him, not just took a life, killed him, insulted Leafpool, killed her and Jayfeather, and Sandstorm, and Squirrelflight, and Mousefur, and Longtail all on the night of the gathering and their last words were: 'Please, Lionblaze, avenge our deaths, kill her'. Would you kill her, or would you be too afraid to kill the love of your life, especially on the night of the gathering?"

"I would kill her, because she killed my friends and family, and on the night of the gathering, and the cats that she killed wanted me to avenge her, so I would kill her because she is no longer the love of my life. We 'broke up'." Lionblaze growled, his fur bristling.

"Random, Jayfeather, is it true that you love the Stick more than you love anything else? If so, you must spend the rest of your life somewhere else with only the Stick for company," Icestar said.

"YES!!! STICKY!! LET US GO!!" Jayfeather screamed and ran off the island.

"Well, we'll never see him again..." Sunstar said.

"And lastly, Spottedleaf," Sunstar waited until the tortoiseshell she-cat was in the clearing, "would you be okay with never ever for the rest of existence in StarClan being able to see Firestar again, let alone speak to him?"

"NOO!!!" Spottedleaf wailed, running over to Firestar.

"Kay, then you get to figure out what that feels like!" Stonestar said, and pushed a button on her remote. To Spottedleaf, Firestar could not be seen, heard, touched, or smelt.

"Thanks one and all for coming to this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare, see you next time!" Stonestar said simultaneously with Whitestar.

They pushed a button on their remote, and were gone. Back in the studio, Icestar and Stonestar raced towards the Wii set and began playing their games, and Whitestar and Sunstar walked out, not wanting to deal with two game freaks.

"Oh, Stonestar," Whitestar said on the way out. "I'm going to go tell Thornclaw all about your date with Scourge, so see ya tomorrow!"

"WHAT!!??" Stonestar screeched and raced for the door... but it was bolted.

**So, just a recap, send in reviews with your cat's description NEXT CHAPTER! Cause at the end of next chapter will be the challenge, and yeah. And, send in ideas for What Whitestar is going to paint on Sunstar! Review, vote on my poll, love you all!**

**-Stonestar  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey! Thanks all for reviewing! The first challenge will be on the bottom of the page!**

Whitestar walked into the studio to hear music-loud music- and saw that the lights were dimmed, and streamers, balloons, random pictures of Stonestar, Whitestar, Sunstar, and every single cat that has been on the show, and a disco ball were placed all around the room... except for the disco ball, which was hanging from the ceiling.

"Don't Stop Me Now" by Queen was blasting from the speakers, and Stonestar and Icestar were dancing with party hats on. Whitestar walked up to Stonestar and shouted in her ear, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Stonestar turned to her, and turned down the music with her remote.

"Having a dance party, why?" Stonestar said.

"Turn the music back up!" Icestar shouted. Stonestar nodded, and the volume went back up.

"WHERE'S SUNSTAR!!???" Whitestar shouted. Stonestar pointed to the DJ stand. Sunstar was in her tub of cement with headphones on, and a laptop plugged into the speakers. Whitestar sighed, and stalked over to Sunstar.

"TURN OFF THE MUSIC!!" she shouted. Sunstar shook her head. Whitestar growled, and walked over to the speakers, pulling out the power cord. The music died.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO THAT FOR??" Icestar yelled, walking up to Whitestar.

"We have a show in TEN minutes!" Whitestar yelled back.

"Oh," Stonestar said, and held out her paw for the letters. Whitestar pulled out twelve letters, handing three to each of the other hosts, and keeping three herself.

"Um... I've got a dare and a truth from icanhazlolcatsplz, and a truth from Blossomstar of SeasonClan, and a sympathetic review for ME from Lightkit!" Stonestar exclaimed. "Ha! Lightkit doesn't feel any sympathy for either of you!" she laughed in Sunstar and Whitestar's faces.

Sunstar unsheathed her claws and reached for Stonestar, until she was stopped by Whitestar.

"We need Stonestar in one piece! Anyways, I have another, more recent review from Lightkit, with five dares, and a dare from Hawkstar of SkyClan, and my letter saying what I'm going to paint Sunstar!"

"I've got a description of Hawkstar of SkyClan... if she wants to be on the show, she will have to participate in the challenge! Then there are two of the same from AquaTH, who had trouble reviewing... Right, we'll meet her on Torture Island!" Sunstar said.

"Um... Whitestar... you only gave me two! A truth and dare from Tigerstep, and five dares and five truths from xBlaze of Furyx," Icestar complained.

"Too bad, let's go!" Whitestar said, sticking her tongue out, and Stonestar pushed a button. All four of them plus their camera crew appeared on the island, where a brown she-cat with ice blue eyes was waiting.

"Hey! You must be AquaTH-Aquawish, sorry," Stonestar said.

"Yeah! Thanks for having me on!" Aquawish said. Stonestar nodded, and the four hosts-Sunstar had to stay because of the tub of cement-climbed up the tree.

"Hey! Welcome back to t-" Whitestar was cut off when Blackstar practically tackled her.

"o Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare!" Stonestar finished, giving Whitestar a smirk. Whitestar tried to glare, but her face was red.

"Can't.... breathe!" she exclaimed, and Blackstar loosened his grip enough for Whitestar to take in a large gulp of air. Stonestar laughed, and she and Icestar, and Aquawish high pawed.

"First dare...." Stonestar turned to Icestar, "hey wanna kill Firestar now?" The black tom with white paws grinned evily and nodded. Firestar was talking to Cinderpelt(Sandstorm dumped him, remember?) and Icestar climbed down the tree and attacked Firestar.

"This is for kissing me, you dolt!" He screeched, and clawed at the ginger tom. Firestar was not as good of a fighter as Icestar, so soon he lay dying on the ground, the rest of his lives seeping out of him.

"Yay! Next dare is for... Firestar?" Stonestar said. He stalked down from StarClan, grumbling about how he hadn't even had breakfast yet.

"Firestar, you've got to sing Barbie girl while doing ballet in a tutu!" Whitestar laughed. Stonestar grinned, and handed Firestar a sparkly pink tutu.

"Meanies," he mumbled, pulling up the tutu.

"Begin," Aquawish said, smiling. Firestar climbed down the tree and at the base of the tree, began dancing ballet(by the way, Firestar can't dance), and sang.

"I'm a Barbie Girl, in the Barbie world... Life in plastic, it's fantastic! You can brush my hair, and dress me everywhere.. Imagination, that is your creation!" Firestar stopped singing, and looked up at the leaders, who were laughing their heads off. Stonestar was holding onto the branch with her claws, cause she had almost fallen off. Aquawish was standing with her head against the tree trunk, her paws covering her mouth. Icestar was holding his sides, and Whitestar was on her back.

"O-oka-okay..." Stonestar laughed.

"Our next truth from me-hehe- is for-hehe- Tigerstar!" Icestar laughed. Tigerstar appeared in the clearing, licking his paw.

"Hey! Wassup?" Stonestar hissed-laughed. Tigerstar shrugged.

"Did you ever love any of your mates or kits?" Aquawish asked.

"No, except for Hawkfrost, because he actually believed that we should have ruled the forest!" Tigerstar exclaimed, and disappeared. Everyone looked at Sunstar who was holding her remote.

"Okay.... Sunstar, you have to jump off a cliff....... NO LOOPHOLES!" Icestar said. Sunstar sighed, and began crying. Whitestar scowled.

"Bye, bye, Sunny!" Stonestar exclaimed, and a cliff appeared, Sunstar and the tub fell over the edge.

"MEANIES!!" she yelled.

"Next we have a truth for Crowfeather," Aquawish said. The black tom appeared in the tree.

"What do you want?" he growled.

"Did you like Leafpool or Feathertail more?" Whitestar asked.

"Feathertail, can I go now?" he asked.

"Sheesh! You don't have to sound so bored!" Icestar said, and pushed a button. Crowfeather appeared in a cage hanging from one of the branches.

"Anyone else have an issue?" he hissed. Everyone else shook their heads. "Good," he grumbled.

"Riiigggghhht," Stonestar said. "Hey! Leopardstar! You've got a dare!" the RiverClan leader screamed.

"You have to...." Stonestar whispered the dare in her ear, and Leopardstar began crying. Stonestar slapped her on the upside of her head.

"WIMP!" she screeched. Leopardstar glared at the gray MoonClan leader and disappeared. A flat screen tv appeared on the tree, and all the cat's watched.

Leopardstar swam to the bottom of Mariana Trench(the deepest part of the ocean), and looked around for a fish. Suddenly, a large angler fish came up and ate her. The RiverClan cats gasped. The angler fish groaned, and spit her out. Leopardstar went flying out of the water and sailed over a nearby island, screaming, "I'M FREEEEEEE!!!!!!!".

She fell back into the water, and a great white shark came up and ate her. Mistyfoot began bawling.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!! DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE!!" Stonestar laughed evily. Whitestar gave her strange looks, and Icestar, Aquawish, and Whitestar all took one step away from her.

"Um... the next dare... from Lightkit is for Ashfur..." Icestar said. The gray tom appeared in the tree and screamed.

"AAAHHHH!! WHAT DO YOU WANT???!!!"

"Just for you to do your dare," Whitestar said.

"Oh... what is it?" Ashfur asked. Whitestar whispered it in his ear, and a "cave" appeared on the far corner of the island. Ashfur climbed down, his tail poofed out, his eyes wide, and his claws unsheathed. He climbed into the "cave" and closed his eyes. The "cave" exploded(it was a cannon) and he got shot back to the Tribe.

"Bye! Bye Ashfur!" Whitewing called, waving a hankerchief.

"Our next dare is for Jayfeather, who is somewhere with his stick.." Icestar said, and an image of Jayfeather appeared on the screen. A letter fluttered down from the sky, and Jayfeather opened it.

"Burn Sticky or we will make you... from WCRATOD...NOOOOOO!!!!" As if guided by someone else, Jayfeather built a bonfire and threw the stick in. It burst into flames, and died. Then, it reappeared, and Jayfeather threw it in again, sobbing the whole time.

"Now, Brook has to ditch Stormfur for Firestar or Stoneteller!" Whitestar laughed. The she-cat from the Tribe of Rushing Water appeared in the clearing with Stormfur and Stoneteller.

"Stormfur... I just can't be with you anymore... I love someone else!" Brook exclaimed, then ran over to Stoneteller and hugged him.

"You're ditching me for that old coot?" Stormfur yowled. "Fine! Then I will go back to my true love!" he rushed over to Tawnypelt and hugged her.

"I have a mate!" Tawnypelt clawed Stormfur.

"YAY! SUNSTAR HAS TO JUMP OFF OF A BUILDING THREE TIMES THE SIZE OF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING AND NOTHING CAN SOFTEN HER LANDING!!" Icestar began dancing.

"WHAT???!!!" Sunstar shrieked from the bottom of the cliff. Stonestar shrugged, and Sunstar disappeared(along with her tub....) and a camera crew led by Lightkit appeared at the bottom of the building Sunstar was supposed to jump off.

"Three... two... one," Aquawish prompted.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sunstar screamed.

"This is Lightkit, where Sunstar just jumped off of the tallest building in the world! See you next time!"

"Thanks, Lightkit, and now, back to our truths from... Lightkit..." Icestar said.

"Next up, we have a truth for Squirrelflight," Aquawish said. The ginger she-cat appeared in the tree next to Stonestar, who immediately turned away.

"Squirrelflight, are you really the mother of Lionblaze, Hollyleaf, and Jayfeather?" Aquawish held a microphone to Squirrelflight.

"Um... no."

"BRAMBLECLAW!!! Get your lazy butt up here!" Icestar said, and the dark tabby tom stalked forward, climbing the tree.

"What was that again, Squirrelflight?"

"Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Hollyleaf are not my kits. They are Leafpool and Crowfeather's," Squirrelflight was slapped by Brambleclaw.

"Next truth is for Spottedleaf," Stonestar said. The tortoiseshell she-cat poofed onto the tree branch, sniffling.

"Are you miserable yet?" Whitestar asked.

"YES!! IT IS SO NOT FAIR THAT I CANT SEE, TOUCH, HEAR, OR SMELL FIRESTAR!!" Spottedleaf cried. Icestar pushed her out of the tree, and all three she-cats stared at him.

"What? She's already dead!" he exclaimed.

"Uhuh!" Aquawish said.

"Next truth is for Jayfeather." Whitestar said, and all the cats directed their attention towards the flat-screen. Another letter floated down from the sky to Jayfeather, who was still mourning the loss of his stick.

"Dear Jayfeather.. do you love Cinderpelt? From WCRATOD. Hm.... I guess. FINE!! I LOVE HER!!" he screamed.

"Kay, next up we have a dare for Firestar from Hawkstar(Fimbulvertr Ice Tom)!" Aquawish said.

Firestar appeared from StarClan, looking all around unhappy.

"You have to either go on a date with Brambleclaw, or go back to your Twolegs and kill Hattie," Aquawish said with a smirk.

"Either way, it really isn't good for you," Icestar said.

"I'll go kill Hattie now," Firestar said and disappeared. Stonestar and Whitestar high pawed and celebrated that Firestar was gone.

"Wow, he doesn't even know that he only has to live there for a moon..." Whitestar said. Stonestar shrugged, and Aquawish wish shook her head.

"We shouldn't tell him," she said.

"Let's see, we have a truth for Sunstar from Aquawish," Whitestar said, and a very mangled looking Sunstar(and tub) appeared at the base of the tree.

"Um... SUNSTAR! WHO IS YOU MOST HATED CAT??!" Icestar yelled.

"Stonestar at the moment! Why did I ever let her talk me into hosting?" Sunstar yelled back.

Stonestar covered Aquawish's mouth for the next part. "Say her dare, and I will kill you!" she hissed. Aquawish nodded.

"Stonestar, who is your most hated cat?" Icestar asked.

"Scourge," Stonestar said. An image flickered on the screen of Scourge duct tapped to a chair in a closet on some random island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean.

"Okay then..." Whitestar said. "We are going to skip the next part because I am going to paint Sunstar later," Whitestar continued. "And yes, you can kill Jayfeather again."

Aquawish punched the air, and pushed a button on her remote. Once again, an image of Jayfeather appeared on the screen. BOOM!! The island where Jayfeather was imploded.

"Now, Sunstar, Icestar, and Aquawish are going to have a DDR contest!" Stonestar said.

"Sunstar can come out of the cement for this!" Whitestar said, and Sunstar appeared on a professional DDR mat. Aquawish and Icestar appeared on their own mats.

A song on the hardest level began playing and Sunstar started failing. Icestar wasn't doing horrible, but he wasn't doing amazing either, and Aquawish was doing amazing.

"Yay! Go Aquawish!" Stonestar yelled. When the song was over, Icestar opened his mouth to anounce the results.

"Sunstar comes in third, I come in second, and Aquawish is the winner!!" Aquawish began dancing and a cheering came up from the crowd.

"Next three dares and one truth are from Tigerstep!!" Whitestar announced.

"Squirrelflight!" Aquawish called. The ginger she-cat appeared in the tree again.

"What now?!" she snapped.

"You have to dump Brambleclaw for Hawkfrost, forever!" Squirrelflight fainted, and Stonestar dumped a bucket of ice water on her.

"Hurry up!" Icestar said. Squirrelflight grumbled, and turned to face the crowd of cats.

"I declare Hawkfrost my new mate!" Squirrelflight yowled, and the ThunderClan cats gasped in shock.

Hawkfrost came down from the Dark Forest, and slapped Squirrelflight.

"Stupid she-cats," he muttered and disappeared again.

"Now, Stonestar has to call herself Cookiestar again, and start a clan for cats with strange names!" Whitestar announced. Stonestar-Cookiestar- sighed, and called out to the cats.

"Berrystumpytail, come here, and everyone with a strange name, come here!" All the cats did so, and Cookiestar and them vanished to the back of the island where they shunned all the normal-named cats.

"Our next truth is for Cinderheart!" Aquawish yowled. Cinderheart padded forward, and sighed.

"Do you like Jayfeather?"

"Yes,"

"Go on a date with him!"

"WHAT?!!" And at that, Cinderheart was gone and poofed to the island where Jayfeather was mourning his stick.

"Kay, lastly, we have five dares from xBlaze of Furyx! First one is for Tigerstar(we have to change it a bit...)," Stonestar said. The dark tabby tom appeared and sat down. Whitestar whispered the dare in his ear, and clapped her hands for him to begin.

Suddenly, Hawkfrost appeared again, "This better not be about Squirrelflight again," he muttered.

"Hawkfrost, Darth Vader was your father," Tigerstar said. A huge grin split Hawkfrost's face.

"Cool! I have the force!! Muahahahahahhaa!" And Hawkfrost was gone.

"Next, Ashfur," Icestar waited until Ashfur was there. "You get to go on a date with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw has to watch. If he does anything, then you get to throw him into a volcano." Ashfur grabbed Squirrelflight, and Brambleclaw, and they disappeared.

"Bluestar," the blue-gray leader appeared with a scowl, "you have to kill Spottedleaf ten different ways!" Whitestar said.

Bluestar began.

Drowned her

Slit her throat

Bashed her head in

Poisoned her

Starved her

Broke her bones

Stabbed her

Suffocated her

Bled her

Bored her to death.

"Nice... now, Firestar, thrown Heathertail in a ditch." Firestar did as he was told. "Lionblaze, fish her out with a fishing pole that has spaghetti on the end," Icestar said.

Lionblaze found a fishing pole, and some spaghetti, attaching a piece on the end, then lowering it into the ditch. **Snap. **Heathertail bit the spaghetti, and Lionblaze pulled her out. Heathertail slapped him. Lionblaze unsheathed his claws, and Aquawish stepped in between them.

"NO FIGHTING!" she yowled.

"Cloudtail! Come here!" Whitestar yelled. Cloudtail appeared, along with Daisy and Brightheart.

"Kiss Daisy!" Icestar demanded. Cloudtail looked unhappy, but kissed Daisy anyways. Brightheart gasped, and slapped both Cloudtail and Daisy.. claws unsheathed.

"Nightcloud!" Aquawish said. "Do you really like Breezepelt?"

"Of course!" a distant cry came up. "He is my son! Even if my mate is an ungrateful mousebrain,"

"Feathertail!" Whitestar said.

"Yes?" a silvery she-cat came down from StarClan.

"Do you that you could kill Leafpool and Nightcloud for stealing Crowfeather from you?"

"Not really. I understand exactly how he feels," Feathertail said.

"Whitestar," Icestar sneered. "Do you really not like Blackstar?"

"BLACKSTAR IS A FILTHY PIECE OF FOXDUNG!!" Whitestar yowled. Blackstar began bawling.

"Kay! Thanks for joining us this time on Warrrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare!" Aquawish yowled, and pushed a button on her remote.

"WAIT!" Whitestar yowled. "I have to paint Sunstar!" she exclaimed.

"Right! Sorry," Aquawish said. Whitestar nodded, climbed down the tree, pulled out her pallet, and began painting.

First neon yellow, then neon pink, etc. "A neon frog painted with every color under the sun!" Whitestar exclaimed.

Every cat cheered and waved their tails, and then the five cats and camera crew were gone.

"See ya! Bye" Aquawish said, and disappeared.

"BYE!" Every cat said.

"Um.. can I get out of this cement?" Sunstar asked.

**Challenge: Go to my free webs page, and copy/past the first paragraph of my homepage into the link is on my profile  
**

**Don't forget! Put your description into your review as well!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Congratulations to Lightkit! You were the first one to complete the challenge! For those of you who wanted to be in the story, try again, and I will get you in! Please review, and give me ideas.. vote.. the usual.**

**DISCLAIMER: Iay, on'tday, wnoay, arriorsway  
**

Sunstar entered the studio, happy to be free of her cement encasing. There, she found Stonestar crying on the couch. Whitestar was reading Dark River.

"What happened now?" Sunstar complained.

"I-sniff-just-sob-read-sniff-SUNRISE!!" Stonestar wailed. Sunstar threw a hopeful look at Whitestar.

"Don't look at me! I haven't had access to the third part of the series until now, so I haven't a clue why Stonestar is crying!" The long furred she-cat exclaimed.

"I'm-sniff-okay," Stonestar mewed.

"Good, cause we have a show today!" Sunstar poked Stonestar in the ribs. Stonestar squeaked, but nodded. Sunstar threw a bag of mail down onto the floor and the two other leaders attacked it.

"Hey, what happened to Icestar?" Whitestar asked.

"Um... I have no idea," Stonestar said. In her paw were two letters, Whitestar had two, as did Sunstar.

"Well... he only gets one letter if he's gonna be late!" Whitestar exclaimed. Just then, Icestar walked in.

"HEY!!" All three hosts glared at him. "What?"

"You're late!" Sunstar yelled, and poked Icestar. Whitestar flicked him, and Stonestar thumped him on the back of his head.

"Fine! Be that way! I guess no one is going to get Starbucks!!" Icestar growled, setting down a large bag(with Starbucks in it!!). Stonestar, Whitestar, and Sunstar exchanged a glance.

"You get the coffee, I'll hold him down!" Whitestar whispered to Stonestar and Sunstar. They nodded, and Whitestar counted.

"One... Two... THREE!!!!" Stonestar, Sunstar, and Whitestar exploded. Whitestar leaped for Icestar, pushing him to the ground, and pinning him down. Stonestar reached for the bag, and Sunstar reached for the coffee cup holder that Icestar held in his paw. Then, Whitestar let Icestar up, and dashed off to the bathroom, where Stonestar and Sunstar held open the door for her. The door slammed, the lock clicked.

"NOT FAIR!!!!!" Icestar yowled. He began clawing at the door. Then stopped when he heard loud talking.

"I think that I will take the banana cake and the chocolate frappuccino!" Stonestar exclaimed.

"I'll take the donut and the latte!" Whitestar said.

"STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Icestar complained.

"Hm.. I think I'll have the blueberry scone and hot chocolate," Sunstar mewed, snickering.

"I SAID STOP IT!!" Icestar began clawing at the door again.

"Hey!!...... Wait a second.... don't we have a show in.... ten minutes?" Stonestar mewed.

"Right...." Whitestar opened the door and handed the remaining coffee to Icestar. Stonestar began reading her letters.

"I've got six dares from SnowsongIsAJaypawFan.... a review from Silverpelt-Hawksky." The gray she-cat sipped her frapuccino.

"Mmm.... I've got four-five dares from icanhazlolcatsplz, three dares, two truths, and our FIRST revenge from Lightkit... who is going to be our guest host today!!" Whitestar exclaimed. Just then, a light, honey colored she-cat with a light tan stripe down her spine, green eyes, and a white left hind paw appeared.

"Hey! You must be Lightkit!!" Stonestar gave Lightkit a high paw.

"Yep! And you are Stonestar, Sunstar, Whitestar, and temporary host, Icestar!" Lightkit mewed cheerfully.

"U huh! Now, you wanted a red remote, right?" Whitestar asked. Lightkit nodded. Sunstar jumped up and grabbed one from the(famous) remote cabinet. It was bright, and acrylic, and RED!!

"Okay, I've got a reply to the challenge from Hawkstar of SkyClan. Sorry, Hawkstar! Lightkit was the first to complete the challenge, so try again, please!! Then I have a dare from AquaTH!" Sunstar exclaimed.

"Uh.... I have another dare from AquaTH and a dare from Brambleberry or Lionflight." Icestar said. "The hot chocolate was supposed to be mine!!" He hissed at Sunstar. She shrugged, and continued sipping her beverage.

"Riiight... now we should probably get going with the show." Lightkit mewed, examining her remote happily. "Does this thing come with an instruction manual?" Stonestar nodded and handed her one.

"Kay! Let's go!" Whitestar yowled, and pushed a button on her remote, transporting the five cats(plus camera crew, of course) to Torture Island. There, the five began climbing the tree, and when they were in the branches, Stonestar disappeared.

"Where'd she go?" Lightkit asked.

"Um... I think she has to do that dare where she is Cookiestar in a clan for cats with weird names.." Sunstar mewed. Icestar laughed, and Whitestar flicked him.

"Okay then.... Welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and-" he began.

"Um... show hasn't started yet!!" Whitestar mewed, gesturing to the cameras. Shadowpelt nodded gratefully.

"Live in 5...4...3...2..."

"Welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Lightkit, guest host, this is Sunstar, that's Whitestar, Icestar, and Ston-Cookiestar is back there," Lightkit gestured towards the back of the clearing, "with her clan of cats with weird names!"

"Thanks, Lightkit!" Sunstar said. "Our first dare is for Jayfeather!" The unhappy(and somewhat emo) tom stalked up to the tree and sat down.

"WHAT?!" He yowled angrily.

"You have to be nice to everyone for a day!" Whitestar exclaimed. Jayfeather opened his mouth to retort, but obviously thought better of it. Then, he nodded politely and padded off, giving muttered compliments to every cat that got in his way. Icestar and Whitestar burst out laughing as Jayfeather walked up to Leafpool.

"I think you're pretty," Jayfeather murmured.

"Okay... moving on!! Hollyleaf!" Lightkit summoned. The black she-cat walked up to the tree and began climbing. When she reached the branches, Sunstar poofed Firestar and Brambleclaw, along with Graystripe into the tree.

"Hollyleaf. You, Brambleclaw, Graystripe, Sandstorm, and Foxpaw are in a border skirmish with ShadowClan. Russetfur has Brambleclaw pinned down and kills him. When you get back to camp, Firestar grieves, then before moonhigh, he padds out to name the new deputy. Firestar, begin." Lightkit explained.

"I say these words in hope that Brambleclaw will hear and approve of my choice! H-Graystripe will be the new deputy of ThunderClan!" Firestar yowled. Hollyleaf's eyes grew wide, and she swayed in disbelief.

"But-"

"NO PROTESTING!!" Sunstar growled.

"But-"

"NO PROTESTING!!" Icestar repeated.

"B-"

"Ah"

"B-"  
"No! Fail! Bad kitty!" Lightkit yowled, then pushed a button on her red remote, poofing Hollyleaf into the cage in the tree(the one that Crowfeather never escaped from).

"Lionblaze, step forth!" Whitestar commanded. The tawny-tabby tom padded forward, and took a flying leap into the tree. He then preceded to climb up to the branches where the four hosts rested.

"Bibbity bobbity boo!" Sunstar exclaimed, and waved her remote. Lionblaze shrank in size, and became more confused as he turned back into a kit.

"Hey! What did you do that for?!" Lionbl-kit growled.

"Dare." Icestar said. Lionkit growled, and lunged for him. Icestar sidestepped, and Lionkit ended up in the cage next to Hollyleaf and Crowfeather.

"Ashfur and Squirrelflight, come hither!" Whitestar called. The two appeared in the tree, and Lightkit handed Squirrelflight a present.

"What?! I don't get a present?!" Ashfur complained.

"No! You get to watch Squirrelflight be happy without you!" Sunstar exclaimed. Squirrelflight squealed in joy as she pulled out a Brambleclaw plushie and hugged it. Ashfur began crying.

"I WANT A PRESENT! I WANT TO BE A PLUSHIE! WHY ME??!!!"

"Whatever," Icestar pushed him out of the tree. Once again, all three she-cats stared at him and he shrugged.

"Seriously! I only push dead cats!" Icestar exclaimed, and the hosts turned away from him.

"Next, we have a dare for all four leaders!" Lightkit yowled. The leaders of ThunderClan, RiverClan, ShadowClan, and WindClan spun around to face the honey colored she-cat.

"You all have to be kittypets! And I will say, Firestar, Leopardstar, Blackstar, Onestar, you will look very good in collars!" Onestar screeched and grasped the tree branch. All four hosts pushed a button on their remotes, and all four leaders disappeared.

"BYE BYE BLACKSTAR!!!" Whitestar cackled. Sunstar burst out laughing, and Whitestar spun to face her. Before both leaders were badly injured, Icestar shoved a piece of paper in their face.

"Oh.. right... Poppyfrost!" Sunstar yowled. Poppyfrost gave out a shriek of protest, but was dragged forward by Cookiestar.

"GET HER OUT OF MY CLAN!!!" Cookiestar yowled, and heaved Poppyfrost at the tree. The ThunderClan she-cat yowled, and scrambled up the tall pine.

Whitestar whispered the dare in her ears, and nodded for her to begin. Poppyfrost sighed, climbed down and began runnig around n circles, yowling, "I LOVE JAYFEATHER! I LOVE JAYFEATHER! I LOVE JAYFEATHER! I LOVE JAYFEATHER!" Then, she bowed, and ran off the island.

"Right.... now, icanhazlolcatsplz(Icestar) sent in a dare for... himself?" Lightkit made the dare sound like a question, and Icestar nodded.

"Well then... dance!!" Whitestar called out. Music to the macerana began playing, and Icestar tried—and by tried, I mean failed—to dance.

"Out of time! Can't dance! NOOOOO!!" Whitestar yowled, and pushed Icestar out of the way. Just then, a white she-cat with black paws and blue eyes appeared and began laughing at Icestar.

"Iceheart!!! I'm gonna kill you!!" Icestar hissed, and lunged for the white she-cat.

"Mneh!" Iceheart exclaimed, and disappeared.

"Now, Sunstar has to jump in a pit of her worst fear!" Whitestar cheered. Sunstar groaned and was about to raise her paw.

"No loopholes!" Whitestar growled. Sunstar sighed, and lowered her paw again. Suddenly a pit full of spaghetti sauce appeared at the base of the tree.

"YOU'RE AFRAID OF SPAGHETTI SAUCE??!!" Whitestar laughed.

"Yes, I can't eat it. If I do, I get sick..." Sunstar trailed off, plugged her nose, and jumped.

"BLECH!!" She screamed. Lightkit burst out in giggles, and had to bend over to keep from cramping.

"Next dare is for Lionkit!" Icestar said. The tawny tom looked up from his cage.

"Oh... you can just stay there, I guess... poor Crowfeather!" Lightkit mewed, recovered from her giggling bout.

"Hollyleaf.. what do you love most about the warrior code?" Icestar asked.

"Well..." Hollyleaf began.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Lionkit yowled.

"Nice! Since Aquawish isn't here anymore(until she does another challenge...) then we are going to skip that dare.... Millie, Graystripe, Silverstream!" Sunstar yelled, then the three requested cats appeared.

"Whose kits are best? Yours, Silverstream? Or yours, Millie?" Whitestar purred evily.

"MINE!" Both she-cats yelled at once. "NO MINE!" They yelled again. Both she-cats tackled each other, clawing and biting.

"Whoa... stop, stop! Both of your kits are equally good!" Graystripe tried to break them up, and Millie and Silverstream turned and attacked him.

"OW!" Graystripe yowled.

"Moving on!" Lightkit mewed.

"Next, we have a dare for Sol," Whitestar mewed. The proud rogue appeared in the clearing, a calm look on his face.

"SOL SHOULD JOIN MY CLAN!! HE HAS A WEIRD NAME!!" Cookiestar called.

"Um... no," Sol said.

"Sol, either that, or you have to declare that you are actually a strong believer in StarClan's powers," Icestar said.

"Fine, I am a strong believer in the powers of StarClan," he mewed, calmly. All the cats in the clearing looked shocked.

"Okay... Mothwing! Your turn!" Sunstar screeched. The RiverClan medicine cat padded forward, and nimbly climbed the tree. Lightkit whispered the dare in her ears, and Mothwing looked at the honey she-cat with pleading eyes. Lightkit shook her head, and Mothwing spun around.

"I-I don't believe in StarClan," she said, and a shocked silence filled the clearing.

"Um...." Leafpool said. "I knew nothing of this!" she lied, not very well.

"Suuureeee!!" Icestar mocked.

"Willowshine! You next!" Sunstar called. The RiverClan medicine cat apprentice stalked forward, and sat at the base of the tree. Whitestar climbed down and whispered the dare in her ears, then climbed back up, clapped twice, and waited.

"I...um...I...um...I...um...-"

"Hop to it, lassie!" Whitestar called.

"I.. loveJayfeather!" Willowshine cowered, waiting for the attack. It did come, from Cinderheart.

"No! I love Jayfeather!" Cinderheart started fighting with Willowshine, and the two she-cats battled while Jayfeather started talking to Leafpool.

"Right... on that note, Jayfeather, who do you love more? Cinderheart, Willowshine, or Sticky?" Icestar asked.

"Willowshine," he answered.

"HA!" Willowshine spat at Cinderheart, and padded over to Jayfeather. Cinderheart started crying.

"Sunstar, are you enjoying this?" Whitestar asked. Sunstar nodded, sitting on the branch with a bag of popcorn in her paws.

"OOOhh... share!" Whitestar demanded, and sat down beside the tabby leader.

"When Blackstar gets back, he will not be able to hear, see, touch, or scent Whitestar for the rest of his life... as dictated by Lightkit." Icestar said.

"Hollyleaf, would you be willing to become mates with the warrior code?" Sunstar asked the cage. A resounding YES sounded, and then Sunstar answered, "then mates you shall be!" Hollyleaf cheered.

"Next, we have a dare for Lightkit from AquaTH.. you have to play DDR with Icestar and Aquawish... who if she is coming back, has to complete her other dare." Whitestar said. Aquawish appeared, and grinned happily.

"DDR time?" she asked. Whitestar nodded. Aquawish, Lightkit, and Icestar cheered. Three professional mats appeared, along with a large screen.

"And... begin!" Sunstar called. The three cats began dancing, and at the end of the song, the results showed.

"Aquawish first, Lightkit second, and Icestar, third!!" Sunstar yowled, and Whitestar cheered.

"And, Aquawish, before you go, you must reenact the whole movie of Titanic, underwater, on the ship." Whitestar mewed. Aquawish sighed, disappeared, and appeared on the screen. By the end of the movie, all the she-cats in the clearing were bawling, and the toms were trying not to cry. They all clapped by the time Aquawish was done. She bowed, and disappeared.

"Lastly, Blackstar has to go out with Tallpoppy and Russetfur!! Good luck!" Icestar yowled, the ShadowClan leader appeared, and disappeared again with the two she-cats at his side.

"Thanks for joining us on this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare! I'm Lightkit, this is Sunstar, that's Whitestar, Icestar, and Cookiestar! See ya next time!" The lights went out, the five cats(plus camera crew) disappeared, and all was good... that is until they got back to the studio.

Stonestar began crying again, and Whitestar resumed reading Dark River.

"Well... bye, Lightkit, bye Icestar!" Sunstar mewed. Whitestar and Stonestar looked up and rushed forward to hug both of the guest hosts.

"AWKWARD!!" Icestar yowled, and disappeared.

"Bye!! Bye, Lightkit!" Stonestar yowled as the honey colored she-cat with one left white forepaw, green eyes, and a red remote vanished. Then, she returned to crying(again) over Sunrise, Whitestar continued reading, and Sunstar sighed, leaving.

**Soo.. the challenge for this time is to read all three chapters of my fictionpress story, then send in your favorite quote from the story! You will find my story on under the Penname Blackthorn's fear. Once again, send in a description, a personality, and a remote color for your cat! Good luck!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi... you are going to hate me, but next chapter is the last chapter I am going to write. But, there is going to be a final challenge to see who is going to gets the right to this. Whomever wins gets to write Season Two of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare. They will get to host it, and when they are done, they will pass it on. So, don't send in your dares, because next chapter is going to be the passing of the rights. I'm sorry, but that is what is going to happen. **

**DISCLAIMER: This is the second to last Warrior cats Revenge disclaimer I am going to write, I don't own Warriors.  
**

Stonestar, Sunstar, Whitestar, and Hawkstar addressed the cats of the clans. Hawkstar was a tabby she-cat with piercing green eyes.

"Welcome back to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare," Stonestar mewed. All three hosts, excluding Hawkstar, looked very sollum.

"We are sorry to tell you this, but next episode, Warrior cats Revenge is ending. That will be the end of season one. Yes, there will be a season two, but we will not be hosting. We are going to pass on the rights to this show to the winner of the final challenge. They will host the second season." Sunstar sighed. The cats in the clearing cheered.

"After today's show, we will not be taking any dares." Whitestar continued. "We hope to make the best of today, and are very sorry to you all. We thank you for being great fans, and hope you will watch the second season, no matter who is hosting."

"For now," Hawkstar mewed, "we shall start with a dare from icanhazlolcatsplz. The dare is for all four clans." A singular loud groan came up from the crowd of gathered cats.

"Shut up!!!" Whitestar yowled.

"All of y'all have to go to a dinner theatre restraunt and put on a show of the stupidest Broadway songs!" Sunstar exclaimed. Stonestar pushed a button on her remote, and every cat was transported to a theater. Stonestar, Sunstar, Hawkstar, and Whitestar were sitting at a table, watching. Firestar padded out, and achemmed.

"Now introducing.... The Warriors, in the stupidest Broadway songs!!!" he announced, and padded behind the curtain.

**Insert least favorite song here!!!~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~~~~~~ ~~ ~~~ ~~ ~~ ~~ ~~~~~~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~~~**

"Woohooo!!!" the hosts clapped.

"Okay, next we have a few dares from Lightkit!" Stonestar called. "First up, Ashfur!" The gray tom cat appeared next to the hosts, and frowned.

"Now what?" he asked.

"You only have to go jump in a lake of lighter fluid," Stonestar said.

"WHAT?!"

"Then you have to sit next to Firestar and sing the campfire song," Whitestar added.

"Um... do I have to?" Ashfur asked. All four hosts nodded. "Oh.... okay," he mewed, then looked around for a lake of lighter fluid. Hawkstar shook her head, and pushed a button on her remote. A vat of lighter fluid appeared.

"Begin," she ordered. Ashfur gulped and plugged his nose, then jumped in the vat. Gasping, he broke the surface again(like in the movies, where the "hot" guy is swimming and does the hair-flip thing). Then, the soaking gray tom went to sit next to Firestar, who tried to move away. Ashfur burst into song.

"Gather round our campfire and sing our campfire song. Our C A M P F I R E S O N G song. If you don't think that we can't sing it faster than you're wrong. It'll help if you just sing along.... CAMPFIRESONG song. CAMPFIRESONG song. If you don't think that we can't sing it faster than you're wrong. It'll help if you just sing along!...."

"SHUT UP!!!" Firestar yowled, pulled out a flamethrower, and torched Ashfur. Combined with the lighter fluid, Ashfur went BOOM.

"Ow.." Firestar mewed, looking at his now crisp body.

"Next up, we have a dare for Sandstorm, Hawkfrost, Firestar, and Tigerstar!" Sunstar yowled. The dead cats poofed onto the stage, while the live ones walked forward. Whitestar whispered the dare to Hawkfrost and Sandstorm, pushed a button, and the four cats disappeared. A large plasma screen tv appeared, and everyone watched with interest. The four cats appeared in the finest/most expenive restauraunt in the world. Firestar and Tigerstar were bound and gagged to chairs.

"We'll have 2 seven-course meals of the most expensive items on the menu," Hawkfrost mewed.

"So, Hawkie... do you work out?" Sandstorm batted her eyelashes.

"Um...yeah, have you noticed?" Hawkfrost flexed, and Sandstorm giggled.

"You're so strong," she mewed.

"Thanks," Hawkfrost said, and the waitor reappeared with the meal. Both cats dug in, and afterwards, Sandstorm continued to flirt with Hawkfrost.

"You must be rich," Sandstorm noted as Hawkfrost payed the bill... which was a lot.

"Mhmm," Hawkfrost said. Sandstorm rose out of her seat, stalked over to Hawkfrost, and mewed.

"You know what?"

"Hmm?"

"Get a life," Sandstorm unsheathed her claws and slapped Hawkfrost, then stalking out of the restaurant and appearing back on the stage.

"Ow," Hawkfrost said.

"Sorreltail and Brackenfur!" Hawkstar exclaimed. The two requested ThunderClan cats appeared.

"You must both have a pie throwing contest. You are to throw as many pies as possible at eachother's faces, and you cannot stop until you have the cherry pie." Hawkstar explained. Both nodded, and a huge pile of pies appeared infront of them.

"Begin," Whitestar ordered, and the pie throwing ensued. Every minute, pies were flung, and Sorreltail and Brackenfur were soon covered in pie. But, they couldn't find the cherry pie, no matter how they tried. So, for an hour, and another, and another, they kept throwing pies at eachother, but no cherry pie was found. Finally, Stonestar padded up to the Great Oak, opened the fridge(yes, there is a fridge), grabbed the cherry pie, and handed it to Sorreltail.

"Try this one," she suggested, and Sorreltail threw it at Brackenfur.

"Cherry!" Brackenfur exclaimed, and the pie throwing stopped. The pies disappeared, and both cats were groomed, and clean.

"Sparrowpelt of SkyClan, come here!" Whitestar yowled. The tom appeared, and looked at Whitestar with confusion.

"Um...?"

"Eat this cherry pie," Sunstar mewed, handing him a pie. Sparrowpelt dug his face in and every cat watched to see what would happen. Suddenly, Cherrytail, Sparrowpelt's sister appeared. She only had three legs.

"Um... Has anyone seem my other leg?" she asked. Stonestar started cracking up, and Cherrytail tried to hobble over to her, a glare on her face. She fell over.

"Fail!" Stonestar mewed.

"Truth uno!" Sunstar said. "Daisy, why did you have Spiderleg's kits if you hate him so much?"

The white she-cat gasped, but answered anyways, "Because I wanted to fit in. Spiderleg was being nice to me, so we had kits. I wanted to be mates with Cloudtail, but he has Brightheart."

"Next, we have a dare from Silverpelt-Hawksky!" Whitestar exclaimed happily.

"Blackstar, you must color your fur pink with sharpies," Sunstar mewed, since Blackstar couldn't hear, touch, see, scent or anything of the sort to Whitestar. The white leader cried, and grabbed the pink sharpie from Stonestar. He began scribbling on himself and wrote WHITESTAR on his stomach.

"Keep going," Hawkstar mewed. Blackstar cried even harder, and continued scribbling on himself until his white fur was completely pink. Only his black paws remained their color.

"Good!" Whitestar yowled, laughing her head off. Blackstar didn't hear her, and bawled.

"I want Whitestar!!" he sobbed.

"Too bad!" Stonestar yelled.

"Next up, we have dares and truths from Dewstar of SnowClan!!" Whitestar yelled.

"Hollyleaf, come here!" Hawkstar yowled. The black she-cat appeared, and looked unhappily upon the four hosts.

"What?!" she snapped. Hawkstar whispered the dare to Hollyleaf, and the black she-cat sighed, but nodded.

"Poppyfrost, come!" Whitestar yowled. The ThunderClan she-cat came forward. Hollyleaf sighed, and ran up to Poppyfrost's head.

Backflipping off of Poppyfrost's head, Hollyleaf screamed, "BREEZEPELT TASTES LIKE COW!!!"

Startled gasps filled the restaurant, and the four hosts laughed, hard.

"Next up, we have a dare for Millie and Graystripe!" Sunstar yowled. The two lovers walked up to the stage, and looked questioningly at the four hosts.

"Millie, read this," Sunstar instructed, and handed a piece of paper to the she-cat. Reading over it, Millie's mouth dropped open.

"But I don't want to!" she complained.

"You don't have a choice!" Stonestar countered. Millie sighed, and unsheathed her claws. Graystripe looked at her with a confused look on his face. Millie screeched, and slit Graystripe's throat. The gray tom gasped, gurgled, and died. A fire burned in the fireplace, and Millie threw Graystripe's body into the fire, crying all the while.

Both RiverClan and ThunderClan looked at Millie with disbelief in their eyes. Stonestar and Whitestar shrugged, and turned to Sunstar and Hawkstar.

"Smokefoot, why did the Erin's bring you back to life?" Sunstar asked. Smokefoot shrugged, and answered.

"I really have no clue!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Really!"

"Really?"

"Okay! Enough!" Hawkstar yelled.

"Heavystep! Why aren't you dead, even though Littlecloud said you died?!" Whitestar called out. The ShadowClan tom blinked.

"Um... cause I'm too good for StarClan!" he mewed. Everyone, including the hosts burst out laughing. Littlecloud slapped Heavystep.

"N-Next, Nightcloud has to tear Breezepelt's fangs out and replace them with corn kernels!" Stonestar yowled, laughing. Nightcloud began crying, and Breezepelt slowly tried to edge away. Sunstar pushed a button on her remote, and Breezepelt froze, his mouth wide open. Whitestar pushed a button on her remote, and Nightcloud walked up to Breezepelt and ripped out his fangs, placing corn kernels in their place. All four hosts nodded in satisfaction, and Hawkstar called out the next challenge.

"Our next revenge is for Leafpool!" The tabby she-cat padded forward, and Hawkstar whispered the revenge in her ear. Leafpool grinned, and nodded. She padded up to Crowfeather, and began clawing him.

"YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT OUR KITS!!!! DIEDIEDIE!!!" Leafpool screamed, and Crowfeather died, from blood loss. Leafpool smiled again, and padded up to Berrynose.

"DIEDIEDIE!" she yowled, and Berrynose died too, though we have no idea how he died.

"Hey, Pinkie!!" Stonestar called out to Blackstar. "You have to call yourself Pinkstar, now, kay?" Pinkstar nodded.

"Next up, we have a few dares from xBlaze of Furyx. Spottedleaf, you're first!" Whitestar yowled. The tortoiseshelle she-cat appeared on the stage, and began crying.

"WHY ME?!!" she bawled.

"Shut up!" Whitestar yowled, then continued. "You have to watch the "Powerpuff Girls" for twelve hours straight... as in no breaks!" Stonestar high pawed Sunstar, and Spottedleaf disappeared, crying.

"Ashfur, you have another dare!" Hawkstar called, and the crisp tom walked up to the four hosts.

"Shoot at Spiderleg with a blaster, then throw him into a volcano, begin," Sunstar mewed. Ashfur tried to nod, but his head broke off, and Stonestar, Whitestar, Sunstar, and Hawkstar stared at it.

"Um.... maybe we shouldn't have let Firestar torch him," Stonestar said. Whitestar nodded.

"Spiderleg, you get off from this dare," Sunstar mewed.

"Tigerstar and Hawkfrost! Come hither!" Hawkstar called out. The two toms appeared, and a chess board appeared in between the two of them. Tigerstar looked at Hawkstar with a pleading look in his eyes. Hawkstar nodded.

"Hawkfrost, I challenge you to a game of chess!" Tigerstar yowled.

"But..But...But I can't play chess!!" Hawkfrost protested.

"We don't care whether or not you can play chess, play chess!!" Stonestar ordered. Hawkfrost sighed, and moved his pawn. Four moves later, Tigerstar yowled, "CHECK MATE!" And that was that.

"Firestar, get in a tutu," Sunstar said casually, while examining her claws. The ginger tom did as he was told, and looked at the leaders for what to do next.

"Now dance around the clearing singing the 'Mission Impossible Theme Song'" She mewed, and Firestar did as he was told.

"Do do do... do do do.... do do do... do do," Firestar sang, and all the cats golf-clapped for him.

"Brambleclaw, Stormfur, Squirrelflight, dare time!" Whitestar mewed. The three said cats appeared, and Stonestar whispered the dare in their ears. Both toms swallowed, and Squirrelflight laughed.

"Begin!" Sunstar sang.

"SHE'S MINE!" Brambleclaw yowled and leaped for Stormfur.

"NO, SHE'S MINE!" Stormfur cried and the two began clawing at eachother. Bite. Claw. Bite. Claw.

"Stormfur wins!" Hawkstar yowled, and Squirrelflight cheered. "Stormfur, Squirrelflight, good luck on your date!" Hawkstar waved, and the two disappeared.

"Whitestar, you're next! You have to jump off the Eifel Tower into a pool of ice cold chocolate ice cream." Stonestar mewed. Whitestar screamed in delight, and ran to Paris. A pool of chocolate ice cream was placed at the bottom, and Whitestar dove into it.

"ICE CREAM!!" she screamed, and licked the pool.

"We'll leave you to that," Sunstar mewed, and turned to Stonestar. "You have to ask Crowfeather out," she mewed. Stonestar shrugged. The black tom appeared before the leaders, and glared at them.

"Crowfeather, wanna go out?" Stonestar asked.

"WHAT?! NO WAY IN STARCLAN ARE YOU GOING TO GET ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU!" he yowled. Stonestar shrugged again, and pushed a button on her remote. Crowfeather turned into a stuffed animal.

"Stormfur!" Hawkstar yowled. The cat in question poofed onto the stage.

"Do you love Squirrelflight more than Brook?" Sunstar asked.

"No, Brook is perfect for me! I would follow her to the ends of the earth!" Stormfur mewed, and vanished.

"Brook! Your turn!" Whitestar yowled. She appeared. "Do you love someone other than Stormfur?"

"No, I'm just in love with every tom in the clans! What did you think?!" Brook vanished as well.

"Firestar, you're done singing!" Hawkstar mewed. The ginger tom sighed happily, and padded back to the leaders. "If you could go back in time and save one cat, who would you save?"

"Um.. um... um... Yellowfang!" Firestar declared.

"Why?"

"Because Cinderpelt was reborn in Cinderheart, and Spottedleaf and I could never be together! Bluestar made her peace, so there ya go!" Firestar declared.

"Cinderheart, did you know that you were the reincarnation of Cinderpelt right away?" Stonestar asked.

"No, I had no clue! I didn't even know until you told me!" The gray she-cat growled.

"Tigerstar, which of your sons do you like better? Hawkfrost, or Brambleclaw?" Sunstar asked.

"Tawnypelt! Cause she hasn't done anything to defy me!" Tigerstar yowled.

"Not the question, now answer!" Stonestar yowled.

"Hawkfrost, at least he tried!"

"Next, we have a dare from Catprincess." Stonestar mewed, and exchanged a sly glance with Whitestar.

"All of us have to eat an entire pound of brusselsprouts, a pound of asparagus, and a pound of turnips!" Whitestar yowled, and Sunstar and Hawkstar groaned.

"Begin!" The three pound of food appeared before each host, and Stonestar and Whitestar pulled out Japanese hats, and large butcher knifes. Chopping up the vegetables, they sprinkled them with seasonings, some sauce, and threw them into the oven. _Ding_. Stonestar and Whitestar pulled out their creations and gobbled them down. All the while Sunstar and Hawkstar had been eating them plain.

When they were done, Sunstar muttered, "Meanies."

"And that concludes this episode of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare. Remember, do not send in dares, but apply for the final challenge if you want the rights to continue this!" Stonestar yowled, and all went dark.

**The final challenge is to reread all of the chapters, and send in your favorite quotes from every chapter along with a description of Stonestar, Sunstar, and Whitestar. Remember, whomever completes this first and correctly, will get the rights to write season two of this story. Don't send in your dares, and I'm sorry, but don't hate me!**


	14. Final ceremony

**Hi, and thank you for sticking with me this whole time. I'm sorry this is ending, but this is how it must be. icanhazlolcatsplz has won the rights to this story. Please continue to read it though it has a different author. Bye**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WARRIORS!!  
**

Stonestar, Sunstar, and Whitestar all sat at a very formal looking table. Stretched before them was a circular room with a large Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare tapestry behind them. A document sat in front of each cat, and a single document sat opposite of them.

"Today, we gather to pass on the rights of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare," Stonestar said.

"icanhazlolcatsplz has completed the challenge, and inherits these rights," Sunstar mewed.

"Step forward, Icestar, as you are the chosen character of icanhazlolcatsplz," Whitestar mewed. The black tom with white paws, one green eye and one blue eye, stepped forward.

"Do you, Icestar, formerly known as icanhazlolcatsplz, promise to keep the spirit of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare alive? And do you promise to pass on the rights when it is time?" Stonestar mewed.

"I promise," Icestar replied.

"Then, I, Stonestar,"

"And I, Whitestar,"

"And I, Sunstar,"

"Pass on the rights of Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare to you, who will write the second season of the story. We no longer have any control over the story. But, if you ask us for help, we will give it. During the time in which you pass on the story to another, you will relinquish all control over the story as well. From this moment onward, you, Icestar, formerly known as icanhazlolcatsplz, now own the rights to Warrior cats Revenge and Truth or Dare," Stonestar finished.

"Congratulations, and good luck!" Sunstar mewed.

"You'd better take good care of it!" Whitestar sniffled, and a cheering broke out from the gathered cats.

"Go, write, and host!" Stonestar yowled, and with that, the rights were passed, and the story was set into new paws. The three she-cats would never host again unless invited, and they knew that. They knew that they would read the new season. They knew that they had just given up some of the greatest memories they had. But they gave them up so that new memories could be created. So that the world could read what they had to say.

"Goodbye, and good luck," All three she-cats whispered, and with that, the lights went dark.

OoOoOoOoO

Firestar blinked open his eyes and jumped. Sandstorm yawned and stretched, and she stared at Firestar with a questioning look.

"What is it?" Sandstorm asked.

"I.. just... had... the weirdest dream," Firestar mewed.

"It was just a dream," Sandstorm said, and closed her eyes again, falling back asleep. Firestar blinked, and ran out of his den, to the Sky Oak. Reaching the back, he opened a hidden compartment with a box inside. In the box, were pictures of him, and every other cat in the clans, doing strange things. And three she-cats were laughing the whole time.

"Just a dream," Firestar said. "Just a dream."


End file.
